Operation Black Mantis
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: When Jerry adds two new temporary members to the Clark family spy team everything takes a dramatic turn. LeexOC and slight MarcxOC
1. Chapter 1

The Clark kids, Lee, Megan, Marc, and Tony were sitting in their home basically…doing nothing they hadn't been on a mission in about 5 days.

"WOOHP must be having a slow day" Tony said blowing his bangs out of his face.

"I know we haven't been on a mission in days!" Marc said. "Maybe WOOHP found someone to replace us?"

"Don't be crazy Marc we're some of the best agents WOOHP has" Lee said putting his hands behind his head. "Maybe they realized how much we've been working and decided we needed a break so they're giving it to us" Lee said with a shrug. Then the entertainment system opened up and the four were sucked in.

"Looks like we're about find out!" Tony said as the four slid down the WOOHP slides. They landed on the couch of Jerry's office. When they were able to sit up straight they saw two twin girls sitting on the edge of Jerry's desk. The older twin, Flannery has curly dark red hair and dark red eyes. She is wearing a red off the shoulder shirt, a black skirt, and black high wedge shoes. Her sister, Aquanette has wavy ice blonde hair which is in a side ponytail and has ice blue eyes. She is wearing a blue T-shirt with a teal colored star on it, baggy blue jeans, and black flip flops.

"Girls they're here" Jerry said.

"Give me two seconds Jer I'm almost done with this eyelid" Flannery said applying make up while looking into a heart shaped compact.

"Yea I mean you hardly gave us anytime to get ready it's like we woke up and instantly WOOHPed so uncool" Aqua said applying mascara while looking into a skull shaped compact.

"Anyway spies meet Flannery and Aquanette Tusinko" Jerry said.

"Hey" The twins said still fixated on their make up.

"They are two of the newest members of the WOOHP superhero division" Jerry said.

"No way!" Lee said.

"I didn't know WOOHP even had a superhero division. I know I want! I want to fly, and shot lasers, and-"Tony started but Jerry cut him off.

"I'm sorry Tony but we don't give to powers to you, you must come with the powers" Jerry said.

"But it's not like people can actually have superpowers we don't live in some comic book" Megan said.

"Quite the contrary Megan. The twins and most of the spies in the superhero division are from the Ancienta people" Jerry said.

"I heard about that. They're a race of extinct people that were said to have super powers" Marc said.

"Yes this is all true but in fact is that the Ancienta people are _almost _extinct meaning that there are a few of us left" Flannery said. "My sister and I are from the Systani clan" Flannery said.

"Meaning that we have powers related to the sun and moon. Flannery is the sun" Aqua said.

"And Aqua is the moon" Flannery said.

"Wow that's amazing and all but Jerry why are we here?" Megan asked.

"Because Flannery and Aquanette just moved here and they are moving to your area and will be attending Southdale with you all because of this I am making the twins temporary members of your team. You will be the judges on their performances and if all is well you all can vote wither to have them become permanent members" Jerry explained.

"Well I guess that's fair but honestly you already have my vote it's hard being the only girl sometimes" Megan said. "Especially with these three as brothers"

"Don't worry we got your back dude" Aqua said giving a thumbs up.

"At least someone does" Megan said giving thumbs up back.

"Now then now that we are all acquainted you four can show the twins around Southdale" Jerry said. "Now ta-ta" Jerry said pressing a button before the six were sucked in through the air vent. They somehow landed in a locker

"Please don't tell me this locker is locked" Tony said banging on the door.

"Maybe Jerry got the WOOHP tubes messed up" Lee said.

"It hasn't been the first time" Megan said.

"Don't worry we got it on three Aquanette" Flannery said.

"Got it dude" Aqua said. "Three!" Aqua said. They gave one good shoulder push to the locker door busting it off the hinges.

"Whoa!" The twins said as they fell to the ground.

"Thanks guys" Megan said helping Flannery up.

"No problem" Aqua said as Lee helped her up. She looked Lee in the eye before quickly taking her hands away with a slight blush.

"Hey there you guys are we're almost ready to go botanical gardens you guys need to get on the bus so you can be counted for" Megan's friend Misty said.

"Oh we completely forgot" Megan said. "Just wait for us on the bus"

"Okay but hurry" Misty said before running off.

"So what are botanical gardens again?" Tony asked as they started walking.

"It's a well tended to park of plants that are listed by their scientific name" Flannery said.

"Wow you're pretty smart" Lee said.

"Yea Flannery's wicked smart she knows anything about everything. I think it's the red hair" Aqua said before giggling.

"Oh Aquanette there is so much not right about you" Flannery said shaking her head.

Once they got on the bus Flannery sat with Megan, Marc sat with Tony so that made Lee sit with Aquanette but he didn't seem to mind because he thought she was cute and he had a thing for blondes.

"So Aquanette what're you doing?" Lee said as he sat down to Aqua who was tapping away at her PDA.

"Please call me Aqua it's a lot less formal" Aqua said. "And to answer you question I'm finding the quickest route to the road from the mountain in our backyard" Aqua said.

"Can I ask why?" Lee said.

"Because I'm going to fill balloons with my secret mystery goo and then throw them at the people that pass by" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Why would you do something like that?" Lee said.

"Because it's fun to see people spaz out when they get hit with something that they didn't see coming. You should come by and see" Aqua said. "I got it!"

"What?" Lee said.

"If I build a giant sling shot and stick it in the ground then my goop balloons will go farther and hit at higher velocities its genius!" Aqua said. "You've so got to come by and see it I need a witness" Aqua said putting her PDA away.

"Okay I guess" Lee said with a shrug. "Where do you live?"

"Uptown" Aqua said.

"Uptown? But that's where all of the rich families live what do your parents do?" Lee asked.

"They're CEOs my mom runs a fashion company and daddy runs a video game/robotics company" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Wow that's awesome!" Lee said.

"Yea you would think so but mostly all I do is sit around on a butt and work on new pranks to play on people" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Wow that sounds a lot like Tony" Lee said with caused Aqua to giggle.

"You're funny dude" Aqua said slightly punching Lee in the shoulder.

"I am?" Lee said rubbing his arm.

"Yea you make me laugh dude" Aqua said.

About an hour later they arrived at the botanical garden and Lee and the twins walked into the rose exhibit.

"Wow I gotta say it smells really amazing in here" Aqua said as they looked around.

"I know and they're so pretty" Flannery said bending down to look at the red roses. "Eww what's this?" Flannery said looking down at a green splotch on the floor. Aqua and Lee walked over to her and took a look.

"Eww is right" Aqua said.

Flannery quickly pulled out her MPCom which was white with black buttons she quickly scanned and read the results. "According to this it's some sort of melted down plant" Flannery said looking at her MPCom.

"That's so weird" Aqua said. "Flannery haven't we seen this before somewhere?"

"I was thinking the same thing. This stuff looks like the stuff we saw when he helped Brittney on one of her missions" Flannery said.

"It's good to see you girls haven't lost your memory" A voice said. All three of them turned around to see a girl with two long blonde braided ponytails.

"Camille" The twins said with all of the hate in their voices.

"You know dang well I go by Cammy now" Cammy said closing the door.

"What're you doing here? You're so suppose to be in the WOOHP reform school for girls" Flannery said standing up.

"I couldn't stand it here so I had some very good friends of mine come and get me" Cammy said. "Now to continue with my plan to make the world beautiful!" Cammy said. She lifted her hands in the air and made all of the plants shoot up into the air.

"We've got to stop her! Aquanette you handle Camille Lee and I will block out all of the windows so none of the vines get out" Flannery said.

"Cool I'm on it" Aqua said running toward Cammy.

"C'mon Lee we can't let these vines get out into the rest of the gardens because then they'll spread out to the rest of the world!" Flannery said.

"Right!" Lee said. While do dodging Cammy's vines, Flannery and Lee quickly closed and locked all of the windows.

"So I'm guessing this Cammy is part of that Ancienta tribe too?" Lee said before the two leaped out of the way.

"Yea she's part of a floral tribe that specializes in the use of plants and flowers. She hates Aqua and I because we got chosen to become superhero spies and she didn't" Flannery said.

"WOOHP made a big mistake and now I'll have to show them" Cammy said shaking Aqua off of her.

"Lee you should call one of your siblings and have them call Jerry" Aqua said.

"Yea Cammy's dangerous she needs to be restrained as soon as possible" Flannery said.

"Right" Lee said before pressing a finger to his earpiece. "Tony, Marc, Megan you there?" Lee said.

"Yea we're at a different exhibit where are you guys?" Megan asked.

"At the rose exhibit the twins wanted to see the roses and they asked me to come with" Lee said. "Anyway I need one of you to call Jerry and tell him that some girl named Cammy is here terrorizing the twins" Lee said as he dodged another one of Cammy's vines. "She use to be apart of the Superhero division with the twins"

"Alright we're on it bro" Marc said.

"I've got you now!" Cammy said sending the vines towards a distracted Lee.

"Whoa wait!" Lee said holding up his hands.

"Don't worry Lee I got you" Aqua said spreading out her arms. "Everyone stand your ground! Lunar Vibration!" Aqua said clapping her hands together creating pale blue sound waves causing Cammy's vines to bounce back at her.

"Whoa!" Cammy said as her own vines wrapped around her. "My precious plants!" Cammy said as she fell to the ground.

"Wow Aqua that was amazing!" Lee said running over to her.

"Yea that was great" Flannery said.

"Honestly I didn't think that was going to work whenever I perform that move it always bounces back on me and makes me fall down" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Honestly?" Lee said shaking his head.

"Yep I just got lucky" Aqua said with a big smile. A few moments later Jerry, the rest of the Clark kids, and a few WOOHP agents busted in.

"Is everyone alright?" Jerry said.

"We're fine Jerry, Aqua tied up Cammy and Flannery and I made sure none of the vines got out" Lee said.

"Excellent work spies" Jerry said.

"Jer since reform school didn't work for Cammy where is she going to go now?" Flannery asked.

"Well she will be one of the first teenage villains to test out our new WOOHP juvenile system" Jerry said.

"What? No! I can't go to prison I'm to pretty!" Cammy said as the WOOHP agents took her out.

"Why does Cammy remind me of someone?" Megan said tapping her chin.

"Either way someone helped Cammy break out of her reform school and we need to find out whom. Let me gather some information and then we can go from there. Now you all have a bus to catch" Jerry said.

"Oh right thanks Jerry!" Tony said before the six ran out.

Later that day Lee arrived at the twins' house to hang out with Aqua.

"Okay Lee all you need to do is apply some of that Clark charm on her and she'll be eating out of the palm of your hands" Lee said with a smirk. He ranged the doorbell and Aqua answered the door.

"Oh Lee right on time come on it" Aqua said moving aside to let him in.

Lee let out a whistle as he looked around their house. "Whoa is this house or a castle?"

"A house stupid. Now c'mon we better get up to the mountain top. Dad we're going to the mountain top! I'm taking the golf cart!" Aqua called upstairs to her father in his study.

"Okay dear be careful!" Her dad said.

"Yes sir! That's my dad I'd take you up there to meet him but he's working and can't be disturbed" Aqua said as they walked into her backyard there was two coolers and a blue golf cart. "I already made my balloons and made some food and drinks just in case we get hungry. Help me put that other one on the back" Aqua said picking up the cooler filled with the balloons and putting it on the back of the golf cart.

"Sure" Lee said grabbing the other cooler and putting it on the back of the golf cart before sitting down in the front seat with Aqua. "Ready to go?"

"Yep I suggest you put your seatbelt on I drive a little crazy" Aqua said putting her seat belt on.

"Sure I didn't even know golf carts came with seat belts" Lee said strapping himself in.

"They do if you have them custom made. Yep this baby seats five, runs on a battery and still hits 50, runs on a battery and still hits 50, 85 if I hit the turbo but I'm not aloud to use that unless it's an absolute emergency" Aqua said starting the golf cart up.

"Wow how much did cost?" Lee said as they took off.

"Nothing I won this off a poker game it use to belong to my science teacher at my old school. It use to be grey and run like 3 miles per hour but with a little Aquanette tweaking it looks like the shiniest sapphire and it goes faster than an old used car" Aqua said with a smirk.

"Wow how'd you do it?" Lee asked.

"That my friend is something I plan to keep with me forever" Aqua said.

"Can't blame a man for trying" Lee said with a shrug. They arrived to the end of the trail to a dirt platform behind the twins' house that overlooked uptown. Aqua had already set two beach chairs "Wow you can see the whole city from up here" Lee said as he looked around.

"What're you doing?" Aqua asked.

"I'm looking to see if I can see my house from here" Lee said. "Oh! There it is!" Lee said pointing to the Clark house.

Aqua let out a sigh. "Boys. Did you forget what we came out here for?" Aqua said setting up her slingshot into the ground.

"Oh sorry so what're these slingshots filled with?" Lee said sitting on one of the beach chairs.

"A combination of five different kinds of pudding, 3 kinds of toothpaste, and spoiled milk" Aqua said loading a balloon onto her slingshot. "Okay let's see who our first victim is" Aqua said looking through her binoculars. "Hey Lee isn't that your brother?" Aqua said.

"What let me see" Lee said standing up and walking over to her. She handed the binoculars to him and he saw Tony riding on his skateboard while listening to his MP3 player. "Yea that's Tony"

"You wanna hit him?" Aqua said.

"Well I don't know he is my little brother and all" Lee said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh c'mon dude. You know you want to plus he can't rat you out because he won't be able to see you" Aqua said with a shrug. "I'll put it this way either you do it or I do" Aqua said.

"Fine I've been waiting to get Ton back from that prank he pulled by filling my cleats with mayo" Lee said as the two walked over to the slingshot.

"Alright you are ready for launch" Aqua said looking through the binoculars.

"Alrighty then here we go!" Lee said pulling back on the sling shot. He let it go and the balloon shot into the air.

"Whoa it's better than I thought" Aqua said as they watched it fly into the air. "Oh wait it's coming back down" Aqua said pointing to it.

"C'mon garbage balloon do your stuff!" Lee said.

Tony was playing his music so loud that he didn't notice the giant balloon that was coming down on him. The balloon came down so fast that he caused Tony to fall off his skateboard.

"Eww! Where'd the heck did that balloon come from?" Tony said before sniffing his sleeve "And what the heck was in it?" Tony said before standing up brushing himself off. "Sticking teenagers always picking on the little guy!" Tony said before riding off. Aqua and Lee laughed as the whole thing went down.

"I gotta say Aqua you were right!" Lee said.

"See? What did I tell you?" Aqua said. "Oh wait there's more people coming" Aqua said looking through her binoculars.

"Well what're we waiting for let's do it again!" Lee said.

"Right!" Aqua said.

The two were at this for about two hours before they ran out of balloons.

"Aww man it looks like we're out" Aqua said as they both looked into the cooler.

"Well all good things must come to an end I guess" Lee said with a shrug. "That was great we should so do this when the rival football team comes to play" Lee said.

"Just tell me where to place the slingshot" Aqua said placing the cooler on the back of the golf cart.

"Will do" Lee said before his cell phone rang. "Hello?" Lee said as he answered the phone.

"Lee! Where are you?" Megan said.

"Huh? Megan?" Lee said.

"Yes Megan idiot! You need to come home it's ten minutes until dinner and you know that mom doesn't like it when we're all not there" Megan said.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Lee said before hanging up. He climbed into the golf cart next to Aqua. "Hey Aqua do you think this thing can get me home in about nine minutes?" Lee said as Aqua started the golf cart.

"Course I need to go get Flannery from your house anyway right about now" Aqua said looking at her watch. "I can have you home with time to spare" Aqua said as they took off.

A few minutes later as Aqua said they arrived at the Clark house.

"Wow nice driving" Lee said.

"Yea tell that to my dad" Aqua said with a scoff and shaking her head. "So I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Aqua said.

"You got it" Lee said before walking towards his house.

"Oh hey Lee" Flannery said as she walked out of the house.

"Hey Flannery" Lee said. He watched as Flannery walked to Aquanette.

"Move over Aqua I'm driving" Flannery said pushing her sister into the shot-gun seat.

"But how come?" Aqua said as she scooted over.

"Because I know you like to sneak in the turbo every now and then and I am not breaking a neck besides I'm older and I said so.

"You're only two minutes older than me" Aqua said rolling her eyes.

"It's still older. We'll see you later Lee" Flannery said waving at Lee.

"Later dude!" Aqua said.

"Bye guys" Lee said waving as the twins drove off. Lee walked into the kitchen and quickly sat down at the kitchen table with Megan and Marc.

"There you are" Megan said.

"And right on time too. Where were you?" Marc asked.

"I was hanging out with Aqua we were playing video games" Lee said covering up what they really did. "Where's Tony?"

"He's taking a shower" Marc said.

"He came home smelling like spoiled yogurt" Megan said which caused Lee to snicker. Tony walked into the kitchen already dressed in his PJs.

"Finally after my 4th bath I am finally clean" Tony said.

"You still don't know where that balloon came from?" Megan said.

"Yea balloons don't just fall out of the sky" Marc said.

"Well this one did I was riding my skateboard and boom! I'm hit from a random stick bomb" Tony said with a shrug. "Lee what's so funny?" Tony said looking at his snickering brother.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about something Aquanette told me today" Lee said rubbing the back of his head.

"So how are you and your little girlfriend doing? You going to ask her out?" Tony said.

"Honestly Aqua isn't like that. I mean I think she's cute but she just likes to have fun" Lee said with a shrug.

"So you aren't going to ask her out?" Marc said.

"For right now no I mean that's nothing wrong with having a girl as friend right?" Lee said with a shrug.

"Yea well" Tony and Marc mumbled.

"I think you're doing a good thing here Lee and you're absolutely right, right boys?" Megan said

"Uh yea I guess" The younger boys said with a shrug.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the Clarks walked into school and Lee quickly walked over to Aqua who was at her locker.

"Hey Aqua" Lee said.

"Oh hey Lee" Aqua said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"You drink coffee?" Lee said.

"Course if I didn't drink coffee I'd be asleep every waking a moment of the day" Aqua said with a shrug.

"I guess that makes sense…I think" Lee said with a shrug. He looked down saw that Aqua was wearing baggy pajama pants. "Uh Aqua why are you wearing pajama pants?" Lee said pointing to her pants.

"Oh I couldn't find any clean pants so I just threw on a shirt and flip flops and came to school" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Is it you couldn't find them or you didn't feel like looking for them?" Lee said.

"Maybe the second one" Aqua said with a shrug. "Anyway this is way better because when I go home I can just switch into a pajama shirt and then go back to sleep it's the master plan" Aqua said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"So where's your sister?" Lee asked.

"Up there" Aqua said. He looked up and saw Flannery meditating on the lockers.

"Why is she doing that?" Lee asked.

"Let's just say meditation is that girl's coffee" Aqua said with a shrug. Then the bell rang. "Well we better get going so I'll see you later?" Aqua said.

"Yea in gym" Lee said.

"C'mon Flannery we're going to be late" Aqua said.

"Coming" Flannery said jumping off the lockers. The twins started walking but were quickly sucked into a locker.

"What tha- Oh no" Lee said. "Whoa!" Lee said as he was sucked into a locker. He landed on the couch next to Aqua.

"Jerry what did we tell you about these early morning WOOHPing?" Aqua said.

"I'm sorry Aquanette but this was necessary" Jerry said.

"So Jerry did you ever figure out who let that vine chick out?" Tony said.

"Yes her name is Savitri Bindra she use to be a teacher at the WOOHP reform school but once Camille was let out she suddenly quit" Jerry explained.

"Do you know where she went?" Megan asked.

"We believe she is teaching at a different reform school" Jerry said. "It is closed to students for a teacher workshop day" Jerry said.

"Ah my favorite words" Tony said.

"You all will need to investigate the school to find anything about Ms. Bindra's ties to letting Camille out of the reform school. You are to look for any and all clues" Jerry said.

"You got it Jer so what're the gadgets?" Lee asked.

"Well we have the super powered sling shot capable of shooting a paralyzing bomb" Jerry said holding up a sling shot.

"So call that one" Aqua said as Jerry handed it to her.

"Aww man I was going to say that!" Tony said.

"Sorry little man first come first serve" Aqua said.

"The lock picking power pendant" Jerry said holding up a circular necklace.

"Oh I want it" Flannery and Megan said.

"Oh" Megan said sadly.

"It's okay Megan you can have it" Flannery said.

"Really are you sure?" Megan said.

"Yea go ahead it's fine I don't really need a gadget anyway" Flannery said with a shrug.

"Wow thanks Flannery" Megan said as Jerry handed her the necklace.

"No problem" Flannery said.

"And finally the super stretchy elastic wristband perfect of capturing the baddies" Jerry said handing to Marc. "Now then before you all leave this school is quite large so I'm splitting you up into teams. Lee and Aquanette on the first floor, Tony and Megan on the second floor, and Marc and Flannery on the third level" Jerry said. "I'm sure Flannery's clairvoyance will help you find everything you need"

"Clairvoyance? Yea right Jer that's only a power that people think they have but they really don't" Marc said folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh yea Mr. Know it all we'll just see about that Mr. Man" Flannery said standing up.

The spies were changed into their suits. The twins did not have their suits yet. Flannery a red and white striped three- quarter sleeve shirt, a black jean mini skirt with red suspenders and a white spy belt, a single red and white striped stocking on her right leg, white gloves and black knee high combat boots. Her hair is white with red streaks in it. Aqua wore a blue and black striped T-shirt, black jean mini shorts with blue suspenders and a black spy belt, a single blue and black striped stocking on her left leg, black gloves, and black knee high combat boots. Her hair is black with blue streaks in it.

"Jerry what's the deal?" Flannery said looking down at her clothing.

"Yea I dress like this on a daily bases" Aqua said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry twins but you'll have to wear these clothes until we develop the new super suits to go along with your powers" Jerry said.

"What's with the hair?" Marc asked.

"Do you not know what spy means?" Aqua said.

"With different hair colors we're less likely to be recognized" Flannery said.

"Hey that's kinda smart" Tony said.

"I know right!" Aqua said.

"Alright then time for the WOOHP jet. Lee, Aquanette if you please" Jerry said opening the pod door to the WOOHP jet docking area.

"Don't have to tell me twice" Aqua said as the spies ran to the jet. Once Lee and Aqua got into the air Flannery sat down at the computer and started to map out the area.

"Hey Flannery" Marc said sitting down next to her.

"What?" Flannery said still focused on the computer.

"You don't actually believe in that whole clairvoyance thing? Because I read somewhere that is complete fabrication. I'm pretty sure you're a lot smarter than that" Marc said.

"Shut up dude you're making it worse" Tony said trying to warn his brother but sadly Marc didn't hear him.

"You're right Marc I am a very smart" Flannery said standing up. "And I know that not everything you read in a book is true so I'm just going to assume that you know absolutely nothing of the powers of the universe so I suggest you take this as a learning experience. Get it?" Flannery said.

"Got it" Marc said.

"Good" Flannery said sitting back down. "We're two miles away from our target" Flannery said.

"Thanks Flannery" Lee said.

"Is he always like that?" Aqua asked quietly.

"Totally he thinks he knows everything but obviously he doesn't understand girls" Lee said with a shrug.

"Yea he got out lucky. Had it been me it would have been a totally different situation. Between you and me it took me forever to grow my hair back" Aqua said.

"Ouch" Lee said.

"Yea" Aqua said.

They pulled the jet to a stop and the landed it on the top of the school. They snuck in through the heating duct and crawled out to second floor.

"Okay Megan and Tony you stay here, Aqua and I will head to down to the first floor and Marc and Flannery head on to the third floor" Lee said.

"Let's do this thing" Aqua said before she and Lee walked off.

"Alright we better get going" Marc said.

"Right" Flannery said. She put her hand on Marc's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Uh Flannery what're you doing?" Marc said blushing slightly.

"I'm going to teleport us to the third floor duh" Flannery said. "In order to teleport I need to be in body contact" Flannery said.

"Oh yea that makes sense" Marc said.

"Now please be quiet so I can concentrate" Flannery said. "Solar teleportation!" Flannery said. Their bodies turned into sunlight and Flannery sent them to the third floor.

"Whoa!" Marc said as he landed on the ground. "Is the landing always like that?"

"Sometimes" Flannery said with a shrug as she landed on her feet. "But you get use to it" Flannery said. "Now c'mon let's look for some clues"

"Right" Marc said.

While they were doing that Aqua and Lee were walking around the first floor and Aqua typing away her MPCom.

"What're you doing?" Lee asked.

"I'm seeing what floor this teacher's on" Aqua said pulling up a map of the school. "And just our luck she's on our floor" Aqua said with a smirk. "There" Aqua said pointing to a door.

"Well let's see" Lee said. They crouched down and peaked through the window to see that Savitri wasn't there. "She's not there"

"That's never stopped me before" Aqua said.

"Alright then" Lee said trying to open the door.

"That's never stopped me either" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Yea but I wish we had that power picking pendant. Try saying that 3 times fast" Lee said shaking his head.

"Lee I'd like to introduce you two very important people." Aqua said reaching into her hair. She pulled out a bobby bin and a blue Japanese style pick. "Dr. Picky" Aqua said holding up the pick "And his wife Elaine" Aqua said holding up the bobby pin"

"What's the big deal? It's just a pick" Lee said with a shrug.

"It's not just any pick dude it's a lock picking pick" Aqua said. She pressed the handle and a small blade flipped out. She stuck the blade and the bobby in the lock and started twisting.

"Oh c'mon you can't actually pick a lock can you?" Lee said.

"You tell me" Aqua said opening the door. "Now c'mon" Aqua said walking inside the classroom.

"You haven't ceased to amaze me yet Aqua" Lee said.

"Thanks!" Aqua said "Now help me look around I'll look at her desk" Aqua said turning on her infrared.

"Right" Lee said also turning on his infrared.

"Hello what is this?" Aqua said peaking under the desk. "I think I might have found a clue already" Aqua said. She pulled out a secret compartment of the desk and opened it. "What do we have here?" Aqua said pulling out a ring with a white pearl on it.

"It looks like a wedding ring" Lee said kneeling down to get a better look.

"Wedding rings have gemstones idiot. You know like diamonds, aquamarines that kind of thing?" Aqua said.

"Do I look like a jeweler?" Lee said

"Don't talk" Aqua said holding up her hand to silence him. "This is a power enhancer. This white pearl means that it's used as light" Aqua said.

"Wow do you have one of these things?" Lee asked.

"Heck no us Systanis don't need enhancers. Our powers come naturally" Aqua said. Her earpiece rang and Aqua pressed her finger to it. "Go for Aqua"

"Hey Aq it's Flannery" Flannery said.

"Yo Flannery what's up?" Aqua said.

"What's up nothing. Ms. Bindra is coming back to her classroom and according to my MPCom you and Lee are in her classroom" Flannery said.

"Darn it don't worry I'm on it" Aqua said before removing her finger. "Lee we've got to get back into the heating duct Ms. Bindra is coming" Aqua said putting the ring in a vile and then putting the vile in her pocket.

"Right" Lee said. He cupped his hands to help Aqua get into the heating duct before climbing in and closing the heating duct door.

"Ugh those meetings are a pain" Ms. Bindra said as she walked in. She has long ice blonde hair almost white and grey eyes. She is wearing black glasses a white collared shirt, a brown skirt and black high heels.

"Hey for a teacher she's kinda hot" Lee whispered.

"Dude she is the enemy!" Aqua said.

"But still" Lee said.

"Dude" Aqua said.

"Sorry" Lee said.

"Now please shush I'm trying to listen" Aqua said.

"Hey where's my ring?" Bindra said looking through her drawers. "Someone must have stolen it." Bindra said rubbing her chin. "I better call the master" Bindra said pulling out her cell phone

"Master someone stole my ring" Bindra said into her phone.

"Oh we can't have that now can we Divinity?" Her speakerphone said.

"Divinity? What happened to Savitri Bindra?" Lee said.

"Divinity must be her evil super hero name or something" Aqua said.

"Well until I get a hold of another ring you'll have to have Exile take care of you" Her phone said.

"What do you mean? Exile's been my protector ever since we started the Black Mantis" Divinity said sitting down in her chair. "And I always have Cammy in my back pocket"

"So she did let Cammy out of school" Lee said.

"Black Mantis, Black Mantis" Aqua said repeating over and over.

"What're you doing?" Lee asked.

"I can't help but think I've heard of the Black Mantis before and now that I think about I've heard the names Exile and Divinity too" Aqua said.

"Well that's all the evidence I need you ready?" Lee said.

"Yep lets hit all of this thinking is making my head hurt" Aqua said rubbing her head.

The others meet on the second floor and wait for Aquanette and Lee.

"So did you guys find anything?" Megan asked.

"Well we didn't find anything clue wise but by the way Ms. Bindra was sitting in the meeting she wasn't even paying attention to the meeting she was on her cell phone the whole time" Flannery said.

"I wonder who she could have been talking to" Megan said rubbing her chin.

"Whoever it was they were talking the whole meeting" Marc said.

"It could have just been her boyfriend. By the way she looks I wouldn't be surprise" Tony said with a shrug.

"Tony!" Megan said.

"I can't help it!" Tony said.

Then the air duct started rattling around and the other spies expected it to be Lee and Aqua and they just couldn't get out. But instead some sort of creature popped out and ran down the hall.

"What the heck was that?" Tony said.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out" Flannery said pressing her earpiece. "Aquanette catch that chimera!" Flannery said.

"I'm on it!" Aqua said. She jumped down from the air duct and bolted after the creature. Lee was close by but Flannery stopped him.

"Flannery what're you doing we have to help her" Lee said

"Don't worry she's fine and Aqua plays the alone card when it comes to chases" Flannery said.

A few moments later Aqua appeared with barely any scratches on her.

"So where'd that thing go?" Megan asked.

"Sadly it got away but I managed to pull this out of its mouth" Aqua said holding up a large fang.

"Whoa that thing is huge! How'd you managed to get that?" Tony said.

"I pulled it out of its mouth when I wrestled to the ground duh" Aqua said with a shrug. "How else do you pull out a fang?" Aqua said.

"Wait a minute Aqua let me see that" Flannery said as Aqua handed it to her. She turned on her scanner to examine it. "According to this it's a lion's fang"

"What would a lion be doing in a girls' school?" Lee said

"That can't be right because the thing that I wrestled had a huge tail like a crocodile or something" Aqua said.

"That's weird the upper body of a lion and the lower body of a crocodile. I wonder what it could be" Marc said.

"Well we won't know until we take it back to Jerry" Flannery said putting the fang in a vile. "Good job Aquanette"

"No prob bob I'm always up for wrestling. It's kinda my thing" Aqua said with a shrug.

Divinity watched as the spies jet lifted into the air and cloaked so no one would see. The creature that Aqua fought came crawling in whimpering in pain.

"Oh my poor baby that mean girl took your fang didn't she?" Divinity said kneeling down and rubbing the creature's head. "Don't worry I'll have Exile take care of that awful girl. Master Wulong will be so pleased" Divinity said rubbing the creature's head

After their mission the spies return to the WOOHP to deliver the fang to Jerry. They waited in Jerry's office for the results.

"I wish Jerry would hurry up I got stuff to do" Aqua said.

"What could you possible do that is so important Aquanette?" Flannery asked.

"I'm actually kinda busy let's see. I gotta mess with the old people, look at the clouds pass by, egg Tammy's limo, spray paint, egg Tammy's limo, throw paint balls a people, and egg Tammy's limo" Aqua said counting on her fingers.

"You said egg Tammy's limo three times" Tony said.

"I know" Aqua said with a shrug.

"I like the way you think girl" Megan said giving Aqua a high five.

"At least someone recognizes my genius. Unlike some people" Aqua said glaring at her sister who pushed off the arm of the chair. "Gah!" Aqua said as she hit the floor.

"Alright spies it seems the DNA you collected" Jerry said walking out of his private lab. He stopped mid sentence as he saw Aquanette on the floor. "Aquanette what are you doing?"

"Just checking out the floor" Aqua said.

"So what're the results Jer?" Flannery asked.

"Yes the DNA from the fang you collected seems to be from a chimera" Jerry said.

"A what?" Tony said.

"A chimera. It's an animal that's made of different animals. Through science and different types of mutation" Flannery said.

"Whoa so I wasn't going crazy? Phew!" Aqua said wiping the sweat off of her forehead. "That was to close for comfort" Aqua said.

"Did you find out where it came from?" Megan asked.

"No we're still trying to figure that out. I'll send you home for now but be prepared I might need to call on you again. Now off you go" Jerry said pressing a button to suck the six through the WOOHP pipe system. They shot out of a mail box.

"Ugh that man knows absolutely about thick hair!" Aqua said trying to rub down her poofy hair.

"Maybe because he doesn't have any" Tony said.

"Here Aquanette you can borrow my hair brush" Flannery said handing the hair brush to her sister after she and Megan had finished brushing their hair.

"Thanks dude. I'm going give Jerry a piece the next I see him" Aqua said brushing her hair angrily before handing the brush back to her sister.

"Well we'll see you guys later" Megan said.

"Yea I have to show Megan how to do some serious shopping" Flannery said.

"Oh I can't wait to check out all of the green clothing stores in the mall. Later guys!" Megan said before she and Flannery ran off.

"C'mon Tony I have something I need your help with" Marc said.

"If it's another one of your book runs I am going to be super mad at you" Tony said as he and Marc walked off in the other direction leaving Aqua and Lee alone.

"So Aqua you wanna go get a burger or something?" Lee asked as they started walking

"Can't. I pierced my tongue the other day and anything hot makes my tongue hurt" Aqua said with a shrug.

"What? You're only 13 how'd you get your tongue pierced?" Lee said.

"I was bored so I stuck a hot needle through my tongue. Duh!" Aqua said.

"I don't believe you" Lee said.

"You wanna bet?" Aqua said.

"No need to because I know you didn't" Lee said.

"Fine" Aqua said. She stuck her tongue out and Lee saw a blue ball on her tongue. She lifted up her tongue to show Lee the bar through her tongue

"Why would do something like that?" Lee said.

"As I've said before I was bored plus tongue piercing look cool" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Did it hurt?" Lee asked.

"It did it at first but I got over it" Aqua said. "Is there anywhere else we can go?" Aqua asked.

"We can get something from Siber Smoothie" Lee said.

"Sweetness let's hit. We can get some smoothies and then head back to my house" Aqua said.

After they got their smoothies the pair returned back to the twins' house.

"So where're your parents?" Lee asked as they climbed the grand staircase.

"They have meetings this afternoon" Aqua said. They opened the door to Aqua's room. "Welcome to my humble abode" Aqua said as they walked into Aqua's room.

"Humble is an understatement" Lee said. "What's this thing?" Lee said reaching for a mini skull doll.

"Don't touch that!" Aqua said tackling Lee to the ground.

"What tha?" Lee said blushing.

"Don't touch it! I got it from a voodoo princess from when we lived in New Orleans she says it'll protect me from the blue eyed devils that are going take over my mind" Aqua said helping him up.

"Aqua you have blue eyes" Lee said.

"No there's a difference my eyes are ice blue she's talking about people with regular blue eyes so it doesn't affect me. Plus I can't take over my own mind right?" Aqua said.

"Uh yea…I think" Lee said.

"Hey wait a minute" Aqua said.

"What?" Lee said. Aqua got in his face like literally inches away from his face. "Aquanette what are you doing?" Lee said blushing.

"You have ice blue eyes too! That means none of the demons will into your mind either. We're the lucky ones huh?" Aqua said.

"Uh yea" Lee said.

"What's wrong dude? You're all red are you sick or something?" Aqua said.

"No it's just that it's kinda hot in here" Lee said with a shrug.

"Yea you're kinda right but we're use to it and since we're going to be hanging out you're going to have to get use to it too" Aqua said.

"Okay I guess" Lee said.

"Speaking of hanging out you wanna go out to a late night flick tonight?" Aqua said.

"Depends what time?" Lee said.

"Uh late night that's why it's called late night flick duh it should be over at about one o'clock" Aqua said with a shrug.

"One o'clock? You'd stay out until one o'clock just to see a movie?" Lee said.

"Not just a movie moron. It's the new football flick. I haven't been able to see it because I don't like to go to movies alone and the closest time is at 11:45 so are you coming or what?" Aqua said.

"I do want to see that movie" Lee said rubbing his chin.

"Then c'mon! All you have to do is sneak out and meet me at the movie theater simple" Aqua said with a shrug.

"It's kinda hard to sneak out of house that has five other people living in it Aqua" Lee said.

"Well how about I sneak into your room and I'll come get you" Aqua said.

"What?" Lee said.

"Yea your room has that huge oak tree next to right?" Aqua said.

"Yea?" Lee said.

"All I have to do is climb up to your room and then climb through your window" Aqua said.

"But" Lee started.

"Then it's settled. Be ready at 10:30 and I'll come get you" Aqua said.

Lee knew there was no arguing with Aquanette and he had wanted to see that movie. He smiled at the fact of being able to go somewhere without his siblings.

"So are you in or out?" Aqua asked.

"In" Lee said with a smirk.

"Good" Aqua said.

Later that night after the rest of the Clarks had gone to sleep Lee got dressed and started looking for his cell phone.

"Well someone looks nice" He heard a voice say. He turned around and saw Aqua sitting on his window sill.

"How'd you get in? My mom turned on the alarm system" Lee said.

"I know I bought bolt cutters with me" Aqua said holding up a pair of bolt cutters. "Just had to cut a cut of wires" Aqua said. "Now c'mon we're going to miss the movie" Aqua said opening the window

"Hold let me lock my door just in case someone wants to come in" Lee said walking to his door.

"Good idea" Aqua said as he locked the door. "Now c'mon" Aqua said climbing out of the window.

"Right" Lee said following Aquanette.


	3. Chapter 3

Lee awoke the next morning with a loud tapping at his door. He let out a groan before sitting up.

"What?" Lee said.

"Hey Lee! Why's the door locked?" Tony said.

"Because I locked it. What do you want Tony?" Lee said.

"Well Mom says to come downstairs for breakfast" Tony said.

"It's Saturday Tony so I'll eat breakfast later" Lee said.

"Oh okay" Tony said before walking away. Lee crawled back into bed before hearing another knock but this time at his window. He sat up and saw Aquanette wearing her spy clothes. He opened the window to let her in.

"Hey Aqua what're you doing here? Did you go on a mission?" Lee asked.

"Nah Flannery and I had training this morning. What's the matter with you? You look all tired" Aqua said.

"Well a certain someone came into my room to sneak me out" Lee said.

"Well a different certain someone could have someone but a certain someone can't help because he's addicted to football" Aqua said.

"…Be quiet" Lee said looking down.

"Chill out dude. Well I'm going to be hanging out with my sister and your sister if you need me I'll be at my house after I come home from the mall" Aqua said climbing out of his window.

"Ugh that girl is going to be the end of me" Lee said lying back on his bed.

"Hey Lee!" Tony said busting into Lee's room.

"Tony! Get out!" Lee said throwing a pillow at him causing him to fall back in the hallway. Lee stood up and slammed the door.

"Hey Tony what's up?" Marc said.

"Lee's acting all weird. It's like every time we leave him and Aqua alone he acts all weird" Tony said standing up.

"Don't worry Tony, Lee said he and Aquanette are just friends" Marc said.

"Yea but just think about it. When was the last time Lee was 'friends' with a girl" Tony said.

"Well you do have a point" Marc said. "We'll have to keep a close eye on them"

"Right" Tony said. He looked at Marc and saw a book of flowers in his hand. "What's with the flower book dude?"

"Oh it's supposed to give me an idea of what I want to get for Flannery" Marc said.

"Why would you want to get something for Flannery?" Tony said.

"They're going to be an 'I'm sorry' present for Flannery. I want to going to get her these." Marc said opening the book to a page. "See since Flannery's power is the power of the sun I thought she might like these morning glories. And then when she sees how nice a guy I am she'll love me" Marc said with a smirk.

"I don't see why you would do that. You doubted her power she probably hates you now. I can't say I blame her" Tony said.

"Shut up dude" Marc said. "There's a solution to every problem" Marc said.

"If you say so. I still think it's a waste of time." Tony said.

Megan and the twins were walking around the mall. The twins wanted to show Megan the new display their mom set up for her store.

"I can't wait to see your mom's store. As you can see I am a huge fan of green week clothing. I'm just glad they made a store that lasted longer than a week" Megan said.

"Well you're going to love this store Megan. Yea our mom puts love into every piece of clothing she makes" Flannery said.

"Yep and they always come out good" Aqua said. They reached the store sight and saw that it had been ransacked. No it looked worse than ransacked it look like someone threw a bomb into it.

"What the heck?" Aqua said.

"Aww man now Mama's going to cry she put her heart and soul into that display" Flannery said.

"Who would want to destroy a green store?" Megan said.

"I don't know. Mama doesn't have any enemies at least I don't think" Aqua said.

"Let's investigate" Flannery said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Aqua said. They snuck by police and into the store. They turned on their scanners and started to look around.

"Hey what's this?" Megan said.

"Whatcha find Meg?" Aqua said.

"This pendant thingy" Megan said picking it up.

"Let me see that" Aqua said. Megan handed the pendant to Aqua. "Flannery this is an Ancienta tribal pendant" Aqua said holding it up.

"You're right by the looks of it; it looks like an Earth tribe. But what does the symbol in the middle mean?" Flannery said pointing to the mantis.

"Yea the mantis" Megan said.

"Mantis, mantis. C'mon think Aquanette" Aqua said quietly to herself. "I know I'll call Lee he was with me when we found those clues" Aqua said. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Lee's number.

"Hello?" Lee said sleepily.

"Hey Lee its Aquanette" Aqua said.

She heard Lee let out a sigh. "What do you want Aquanette?" Lee said.

"Don't get snippy with me! I have an important question" Aqua said.

"Fine then just ask it" Lee said.

"You remember when you and I snuck into Divinity's room and she started talking about something about a Mantis do you remember what that was?" Aqua asked.

"Yea it was the Black Mantis." Lee said.

"That's right! Thanks dude you can go back to sleep now" Aqua said.

"Thanks" Lee said before hanging up.

"Hey sis does the name Black Mantis mean anything to you?" Aqua said.

"Yea it does but I can't seem to think where I've heard that before" Flannery said.

"I know I was thinking the same thing when I heard it." Aqua said.

"We better save and take it to Jerry maybe he can analyze it so we figure this thing out" Megan said.

"Right" The twins said.

That Monday morning Flannery was waiting at her locker for someone when Marc walked up with a bouquet of red and white morning glories.

"Marc what's all this?" Flannery asked.

"It's an I'm sorry present I didn't mean to disrespect you like that." Marc said.

"Wow that's sweet. I love morning glories" Flannery said taking the bouquet from him.

"So I was wondering did you want maybe do something this afternoon?" Marc asked.

"Sorry I can't I'm hanging out with my new boyfriend today" Flannery said.

"Boyfriend?" Marc said in shock.

"Yea he's been showing me around school and he's really nice his name is Roy. Look the flowers are really nice and I'm glad that the whole clairvoyance thing is behind us. Let's just be friends. Like Lee and Aquanette?" Flannery said.

"Uh yea we can do that" Marc said.

"Thanks. Well I'll see you later remember we still have a mission to finish" Flannery said before walking off.

"Uh yea" Marc said.

"Don't worry Marc I'm sure you'll find some other girl that likes all of that useless knowledge you do" Tony said walking up to him and patting him on the back.

"Not helping dude" Marc said.

"Well I know what'll make you feel better" Tony said.

"What?" Marc asked.

"Spying on Lee and Aqua" Tony said pointing to Lee and Aqua who were at Lee's locker. Lee wasn't wearing his normal clothes. He was wearing a red flannel shirt, baggy blue jeans, and brown flip flops.

"Where'd he get those clothes from?" Marc said.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out. If I do some rewiring on the earpiece like when I did on Mom's phone then I can listen on their conversation" Tony said pressing a few buttons. "And there!"

"Well someone looks snazzy today" Aqua said.

"Yea it was just something I threw together." Lee said with a shrug.

"Well you like nice. So if we're not WOOHPed today do you want to do something?" Aqua asked.

"Sure. We can hang out after the basketball game" Lee said.

"You're going to the basketball game?" Aqua said slightly confused.

"Uh no I'm on the basketball team" Lee said.

"O…kay?" Aqua said.

"Is that surprising?" Lee asked.

"No it's just that all of the times that we've talked you've never talked about you being on any sports teams" Aqua said.

"I haven't?" Lee said.

"No not really. I mean I know you're into sports and all since we had such a great time when we snuck out to go see that movie but you haven't talked about any sports teams. It's kinda…interesting" Aqua said.

"Interesting is right since when did Lee sneak out to see to see movies? And without us" Marc said.

"I'll tell you when, when he started hanging out with Aquanette. Haven't you noticed it Marc? He's getting lazier and lazier, he wants to stay in bed, he keeps throwing things at me, and he's always talking to Aquanette!" Tony said. "Well I'm going to tell mom that Lee's hanging out with a bag girl and then she's going to make Lee stop hanging out with him and we'll only have to see her when we go on missions and she can stop corrupting our brother!" Tony said.

"Tony something tells me this isn't going to work" Marc said.

"What do you mean? It's fool prove!" Tony said.

Later that day the twins were walking home when Flannery stopped suddenly.

"Hey Flan what's wrong?" Aqua said.

"It's nothing I was just having I short vision" Flannery said.

"Oh yea what did you see?" Aqua asked.

"Oh nothing it's just that Tony doesn't like you hanging out with Lee so much" Flannery said.

"Really? I don't see why" Aqua said with a shrug.

"I don't either. But I guess that's how little brothers are they want to keep their older brothers in tact" Flannery said with a shrug.

"Well that's stupid and I hardly understand of this because I don't have an older brother!" Aqua said. "Oh well" Aqua said shaking her head.

Then at the Clark house Lee was watching T.V. when his mom and dad stormed in.

"Hey Mom, Dad is something wrong?" Lee said looking up at them.

"Yes there is. Tony says you're hanging out with some bad girl" Karen said.

"Bad girl? The only girl I hang out with out that isn't Megan is Aquanette and she's not bad" Lee said. 'Well not that bad' Lee thought to himself.

"Don't lie to us Lee. We don't want you hanging out with bad children" Cal said.

"I'm not lying. Look if you want to meet her then I can get her here in about ten minutes. She lives in uptown she can get here" Lee said.

"Then do that. I want to see this girl" Karen said.

"Yes ma'am. I'll go call her now" Lee said standing up and walking upstairs. Lee walked into his room and dialed Aqua's number. After a couple of rings Aqua picked up.

"Hello?" Aqua said.

"Hey Aqua it's Lee" Lee said.

"Oh hey pretty boy what's up?" Aqua said using her new nick name for him.

"Look Tony ratted you out and told my parents that I was hanging out with some bad girl" Lee said.

"Hey I'm not that bad. At least you're not hanging out with some biker chick. That would be bad. If you were hanging out with a biker chick I would probably stay way from you." Aqua said.

"Trust me dude I was saying the same thing. So can you get over here?" Lee asked.

"I don't know I'm in dance class right now" Aqua said.

"Aqua please? For a friend?" Lee said.

"Okay fine. Let me finish up here and gather up Flannery and I can be there in 15" Aqua said.

"Okay but why do you need Flannery?" Lee asked.

"Dude she's my twin. I can't go everywhere by myself like I do with you we're like a pair we have to be together sometimes." Aqua said before hanging up.

"I will never understand that girl" Lee said rubbing his temples.

A few moments later a knock came to the door and Megan ran downstairs to answer it.

"I got it!" Megan said with her hand on the doorknob.

She opened the door and saw the twins standing on their porch. Flannery was wearing a yellow T-shirt, ruffled red skirt, and black wedge high heels. She has her hair in a side ponytail with a yellow flower at the end. Aqua is wearing a short sleeve blue dress with yellow flowers with ruffles that stopped above her knees at the end and black flip flops. Her hair was down versus its normal ponytail and has a blue headband on her head.

"Wow you guys look great!" Megan said.

"Thanks Megan" Flannery said.

"Sadly I was just coming out of dance class when Lee called me so I couldn't go home and change" Aqua said holding up the ends of her dress.

"Well you still look great c'mon on inside" Megan said moving aside to let the twins in. "The boys are upstairs they should be down here once they finish their game" Megan said. "Why don't you sit down and I'll go get my mom and dad" Megan said running upstairs.

"Cute place" Flannery said as the twins sat down.

"Yea I guess" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Oh hello girls. Welcome to our home. I'm Karen and this is my husband Cal" Karen said as she and Cal walked downstairs.

"Thank you for having us Mrs. Clark" Aqua said. She had to show that she was a good girl and not what Tony expected her to be.

"Oh you must be Aquanette" Karen said.

"Yes ma'am" Aqua said. "And this is my older twin sister"

"Nice to meet you" Flannery said.

"Well I don't know what Tony was talking about you seem like a very nice girl" Cal said. "Both of you"

"Thank you" The twins said.

"Would you girls like to stay for dinner?" Karen said.

"If it's not to much trouble" Aqua said.

"Then we'd love to" Flannery said.

"Great. Why don't you just stay here and wait for the kids" Karen said as she and Cal walked into the kitchen.

"Aquanette my dear you are good" Flannery said.

"Nothing to it. It's all in the acting" Aqua said putting the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically. "Plus you should never try to mess with Aquanette Tusinko bad things will happen" Aqua said folding her arms across her chest. "And now Tony has tasted my furry" Aqua said clenching her fist.

"Well, well, well" Tony said walking downstairs. "If it isn't Aquanette"

"Hi Tony" Aqua said leaning on one of her hands.

"So where's Mom? In the kitchen telling your mom to make sure you stay away from Lee?" Tony said sitting down in the chair across from the twins.

"No your Mom is in the kitchen making dinner and she just invited us to stay for dinner" Aqua said with an evil smirk.

"What?" Tony said.

"Yep your mom thinks I'm the perfect little angel" Aqua said.

"What? No, no! Mom, Mom!" Tony said.

"Tony what's with all of the yelling in here and in front of guests" Karen said walking out of the kitchen.

"Mom I know you think Aqua's all sweet and kind but she's not! I heard she and Lee snuck out to a movie Friday night!" Tony said.

"Now Tony it's not nice to make up lies about people" Aqua said.

"She's right Tony why would you do such a thing?" Karen said.

"I'm not lying!" Tony said. "You can ask Lee! Lee will tell you" Tony said.

"Then let's ask him. Lee come down here please" Karen said.

"Coming!" Lee said. Lee walked downstairs and stopped in the middle of the stairs. "Yea mom?" Lee said,

"Tony said that you and your friend Aquanette snuck out to see a movie Friday night. Is this true?" Karen said.

"Well Aqua and I did go to a movie but I was back by nine. Don't you remember mom you came in to say goodnight" Lee said.

"Oh that's right! Tony Clark you need to stop making lies up about people" Karen said before walking into the kitchen.

"So how'd you do it huh? What little spy trick did you use?" Tony said.

"Who says it was a trick?" Lee said with a shrug.

"Guys you might want to get up here" Marc said as he walked downstairs.

"Coming" Lee said. All four of them walked into Marc and Tony's room and saw Jerry on the computer.

"Whoa Jerry you're on the internet!" Aqua said.

"Yes I am quite aware of that Aquanette. But we have a situation" Jerry said.

"Let me guess Black Mantis?" Flannery said.

"That is a possibility. But giant whirlpools have been popping out museums and sucking in all of their artifacts" Jerry said as the spiez looked at all of the security films.

"Whoa how are they doing that without any water around?" Megan said.

"That's what you'll need to figure out" Jerry said.

"Jerry we can't leave now" Tony said.

"Yea we were just about to eat dinner" Marc said.

"I can arrange for a meal to be brought to you on the jet and as for your mother and father I've taken care of them for the time being. Oh and twins your grandfather sent you something that he thinks might be useful" Jerry said as one the computer drawers opened up revealing two small boxes.

"Good old Grandpa" Flannery said taking the pink box.

"Yep always sending us presents." Aqua said opening the blue box. She opened it up and pulled out a silver crescent shaped broach with a blue stone in the middle. "A broach? He sent me a broach?"

"I don't know Aquanette I think they look pretty cool" Flannery said pulling out her broach. It was a gold sun shaped broach with a heart shaped red stone in the middle.

"He says they're special broaches to help you ease into your powers" Jerry said.

"Isn't that like enhancer?" Aqua said.

"Yea I thought our clan didn't use enhancers" Flannery said.

"He says not to think of it like enhancers but as a helping hand. Now you will have to use the gadgets I gave you last time now off you go" Jerry said. He pressed a button and the six were sucked in through the computer screen.

They landed at the WOOHP jet with Flannery and Megan at the controls.

"Okay so our first stop is the museum of natural history in Tampa Bay, Florida" Aqua said typing on the Jet's computer.

"Sweet time to soak up the sun" Tony said.

"Uh it's 8 o'clock at night Tony" Megan said.

"Uh I knew that" Tony said. They continued flying and as the approached Florida coastline something crashed into the jet knocking it on its side.

"What the heck was that?" Lee said.

"According to the camera it looks like a boulders" Aqua said activating the jet's outside camera.

"But boulders don't just fall out of the sky" Tony said.

"They're not coming from the sky Tony they're being thrown to hit the bottom of the jet. Whoa!" Marc said as another boulder hit the jet again. Another boulder hit the jet causing it to go into a nose dive.

"We're going down!" Megan said.

"Oh no we're not" Aqua said. She placed her hands together. "Lunar Barrier" Aqua said quietly. She closed her eyes and created a large barrier around the ship.

"Aquanette! What're you doing?" Flannery said running over to her sister.

"Flannery leave me alone I'm creating a barrier around the ship" Aqua said.

"No what you are doing is a huge power overload. You can't create barriers over ships even I can't you're going to pass out!" Flannery said.

"Just shh! I'm almost done. I'm going to use my telekinesis to make the ship land on its bottom not in a nosedive" Aqua said. She used her telekinesis to stop the jet and made it land safely on top of the roof.

"Aqua you did it!" Marc said.

"Yeah" Aqua said breathlessly. She tried to stand up but quickly sat back down.

"Hey Aqua are you alright?" Lee said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. It just takes a lot of my energy to create telekinetic barriers that big. But I'm fine let's just back to the mission" Aqua said running out of the jet with the others following her.

They walked into the museum and started looking around.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Tony said.

"Oh you know whirlpools, missing artifacts, fingerprints, splashes of water maybe" Flannery said pulling out her MPCom. "Now where to start?"

"Maybe with that big swirling hole in the floor" Megan said pointing the whirlpool on the floor.

"This is our only lead we better take it" Aqua said.

"Right! Cannonball!" Tony said as he and Aquanette dived into the whirlpool.

"Those two never think before they leap" Flannery said.

"Well we better go in too before they go and do something stupid" Lee said.

"Well they've had a two minute head start there's a lot of possibilities" Megan said.

"We'd better hurry up gang its closing!" Lee said. The others jumped inside and landed in the basement.

"Aqua, Tony where are you?" Megan said.

"Ah!" The others said as they were pulled to the side.

"Shh!" Aqua said. "We're trying to listen to that lady talk" Aqua said pointing in a different direction.

"What lady?" Flannery said.

"This one" The heard the woman said. A woman with ice blue hair and eyes walked over to them. The spiez jumped back and got into a fighting pose.

"So who are you?" Lee said.

"And why are stealing all of the things from this museum?" Marc asked.

"I am Vapor of the Black Mantis Clan, evil empress of water and ice. I am stealing these artifacts for the all powerful Master Wulong" Vapor said.

"I'm tired of these secrets. I've got a bone to pick with you. Which one of you maniacs trashed my mom's store?" Aqua said.

"Yea and who threw those boulders at our ship" Tony said.

"Well I don't know about the store but I can easily tell you about Exile" Vapor said with an evil smirk.

"Alright then I want to see this Exile person. Bring him out so he can get a butt kicking Aquanette style" Aqua said.

"Oh I'm sure Exile will love to meet you too. Exile" Vapor said clapping her hands. Large footsteps were heard causing the ground to shake. The spiez turned around to see a large man with black tattoos covering his body. He has a black glove on right arm and a bandage on his left arm. He is wearing black pants and has no shoes. The Spiez hide behind Aquanette in fear of the large man.

"You rang lady Vapor" Exile said in a deep voice as he looked down at Aqua.

"This young woman requested you" Vapor said.

"Who are you and why did attack our plane?" Aqua said.

"Aqua shush it might eat you!" Tony said.

"It's a person Tony a really big one at that" Megan said.

"I am Exile evil god of Earth and Stone and you were trespassing. I taught you a lesson just like your mother" Exile said getting in Aqua's face.

"Trespassing my foot" Aqua said.

"Wait what did you say?" Flannery said.

"Exile you've said to much" Vapor said

"You've got a smart mouth young lady" Exile said.

"And you've ticked me off for the last time. Time for a paper charm" Aqua said pulling out a paper charm with some Chinese letters on it and a crescent at the bottom. "Lunar incantation! I call upon the forces of the moon to banish this mop head!" Aqua said as her eyes began to glow blue and the letters on the paper charm. The letters flew off the paper and sent Exile into the other room.

"Wow you gotta teach me how to do that" Tony said.

"No problem now c'mon!" Aqua said running into the room where Exile was.

"Lee, Tony can you please go with my sister and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid?" Flannery asked.

"Yea we'll handle Vapor" Megan said.

"You got it" Lee said before he and Tony ran after Aquanette.

"Sadly I have no time to play with you children. I've got better things to do" Vapor said. "But you can handle my ice creatures" Vapor said as her hands started to glow blue. "Arise my ice creatures!" Vapor said as her ice creatures rose out of the ground. "Goodbye young spies" Vapor said turning herself into Vapor and floating away.

"Stop!" Flannery said running towards the door but the ice creatures blocked the door.

"We can't let her get away" Marc said.

"And she won't. I'll melt these ice freaks with a little Solar power." Flannery said as Solar energy rings formed around her rings. "Solar Phoenix rise!" Flannery said flipping into the air. She landed on ground spreading her Solar ring, careful not to hit Megan and Marc, and melted the ice creatures.

"Whoa Flannery that was amazing!" Megan said.

"Thanks but it was just a distraction Vapor got away" Flannery said.

"But she did leave some clues" Megan said holding up a vile of Vapor's water.

"Great we can get it back to Jerry and find out who these people are" Marc said.

"Oh Megan we forgot to give this to Jerry" Flannery said pulling out the Black Mantis pendant.

"We need to give it to him" Megan said.

"Bad news gang" Tony said as he, Lee, and Aqua walked back in. Lee was helping Aqua walk and she was holding her side.

"Aqua what happened?" Flannery said.

"That Exile got away!" Aqua said. "Ow. Lee and Tony were fight off their monsters while I was fighting Exile he got a call on his earpiece and then he shot me with a rock blast before he disappeared into the ground" Aqua said.

"But we did manage to get this" Tony said holding up a vile of small rocks. "It fell off of Exile once Exile hit Aqua"

"Great work boys! We can send all of this information to Jerry" Megan said.

"Now let's get going" Marc said.

"Hey Aq you alright?" Lee said as Aqua stood straight.

"I'm fine it's just a couple of cuts they'll heal" Aqua said. "Now let's go home" Aqua said following the others out.

"Uh right" Lee said.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about 3 o'clock in the morning and Aquanette was sleeping off a massive head cold and her injuries from her fight with Exile. She was sleeping peacefully when she heard a tapping at her window. She sat up and saw tiny pebbles hitting her balcony window. She slowly got up and walked over to her balcony. She leaned over the balcony and saw Lee.

"Pretty boy?" Aqua said confused.

"Hey" Lee said with a small wave.

"What're you doing here?" Aqua asked.

"Well I know you've been sick and not able to go on missions and I know you don't like that" Lee said.

"Course not I'm bored out of my mind" Aqua said.

"Well I asked my mom and she came up with a bunch of things to make you feel better" Lee said holding up a backpack

"Gee…That was nice of you" Aqua said. "Just climb up the vine ladder" Aqua said pointing to the vine ladder near her balcony.

"You got it" Lee said putting the backpack on and making his way up. He threw the backpack on to the balcony before climbing on to the balcony.

"Come on come inside its cold out" Aqua said hugging herself.

"Right" Lee said as he followed Aqua inside her room. "So what're you symptoms?" Lee asked starting to dig through his backpack.

"Let's see, stomachache, headache, stuffy nose, cough, and a fever every now and then" Aqua said with a shrug. "You got anything for that?" Aqua asked.

"Yea I think so. Here's some pain reliever, some cough drops that'll get rid of the stuffy nose and the couch, and some fever reducer" Lee said placing the bottles on the floor.

"Wow pretty boy you came prepared" Aqua said.

"Yea well I know you want to get better so you can go find Exile and kick his butt" Lee said.

"You got that right. I've been training my tail off with my mom" Aqua said knocking her hand and knuckles together.

"You're mom?" Lee said.

"Yea that's where I get my butt kicking gene from. She's from a water tribe in the Ancienta she's knows how to kick butt and take names too" Aqua said. "Well I better get back to bed. Thanks for the medicine dude I can't wait to get back on the field" Aqua said picking up the medicine.

"No problem." Lee said opening the balcony windows. "Hey if you're better by tomorrow you wanna hang out?" Lee said standing on the balcony.

"I'll try. My dad says after I'm better I have to get to training. Gotta sharpen my skills" Aqua said.

"You guys sure do a lot of training" Lee said.

"When you have superpowers you can't let them slip. Oh Lee I need another favor" Aqua said walking over to him

"What is it?" Lee said.

"Well my parents know Flannery and I are spies meaning we don't keep secrets from them. But I feel like they're hiding something from us. Every time I mention Black Mantis and they get all freaky on me. When I come back to school you and I are going to find a pipe leading to Jerry's office and hack into the WOOHP mainframe" Aqua said.

"Aqua you can't hack into the WOOHP mainframe it's like a trillion-dollar computer" Lee said.

"Look are you in or out?" Aqua said folding her arms across her chest.

"Well you're going to annoy me until I say yes so I guess in" Lee said shaking his head.

"Thank you pretty boy" Aqua said. "Now leave I have to get to bed"

"Fine. Later" Lee said jumping over the balcony.

Aqua let out a sigh before looking down at the medicine. "Oh pretty boy what am I going to do with you?"

A few days later Aqua was able to return back to school. She was typing on her MPCom when Lee walked over to her.

"Hey Aqua feeling better?" Lee asked.

"Much better even though all of that stuff you gave me tasted horrible it did make me feel better" Aqua said.

"Good now you can get back to the mission" Lee said.

"Yea I've been wanting to get back. Anything new?" Aqua said.

"No the Black Mantis keep slipping away and Flannery thinks they have some secret hideout" Lee said.

"Of course they have a secret hideout all evil villains have secret hideouts don't you watch the movies?" Aqua said.

"You know not everything is based off of a movie or everything you see on T.V." Lee said.

"Of course it is. How would they make the movies or the T.V. if they have nothing to base it off of?" Aqua said.

"That's just stupid" Lee said.

"No it's not. It's logical" Aqua said. "Now shush I'm trying to hack into the WOOHP pipe system" Aqua said tapping away at her MPCom.

"WOOHP pipe system?" Lee said.

"Duh it's how we get sucked into Jerry's office" Aqua said.

"Oh…I knew that" Lee said.

"Of course you did and according to Jerry's computer he's out to a meeting meaning his office empty and his main computer" Aqua said with a smirk. "Okay there's a WOOHP pipe in this locker" Aqua said stopping in front of a locker. "Huh that's weird"

"What is it?" Lee said.

"You know the button Jerry uses to WOOHP us says 'spy time' on it" Aqua said.

"Wow that doesn't surprise me for some reason" Lee said.

"Well might as well get it over with" Aqua said. She pressed the button and the locker opened up sucking Lee and Aqua in.

"Whoa!" Aqua said as they slid down the slide.

"I honestly thought it would feel differently doing the WOOHPing on purpose!" Lee said.

"Glad this could be a learning experience for you!" Aqua said. They landed but not in Jerry's office. They sat up and saw they were in the WOOHP tech lab.

"Where are we?" Lee said.

"The WOOHP tech lab but I was sure that I picked the pipe that led to Jerry's office" Aqua said looking at her MPCom. She looked up and saw two girls around their age. Twins like Flannery and Aquanette typing away at the computers. Their eyes are Hazel and their hair is a brunt orange shade.

"Oh hey Aqua" One of the twins, named Kari said as she and her sister turned around in their seats.

"Hey Kari" Aqua said as she and Lee stood up.

"What're you doing here?" Her sister, Griffon said.

"I was trying to get to Jerry's office but I got sent here" Aqua said.

"Oh well that makes sense. Jerry made us change the system so no one could hack into it" Griffon said

"Yea and he made us do something about the WOOHP pipe system too so no one could just get into Jerry's office" Kari said.

"Yea it could be a villain or something" Griffon said.

"Well that makes sense" Lee said.

"No it doesn't! I need some important information" Aqua said stomping her foot.

"Well you are in the tech lab" Kari said.

"Yea we can look up anything you need just ask dude" Griffon said.

"Oh right" Aqua said. "Well I'm looking for anything about the Black Mantis" Aqua said.

"Black Mantis you've got it" Kari said turning around and beginning to type. The pictures of Exile, Divinity and Vapor appeared on the screen.

"It looks like they're an evil spy organization" Griffon said picking up the paper that printed out. "And these guys are the head spies" Griffon said.

"So the Black Mantis is a spy organization" Lee said rubbing his chin.

"But if they are a spy organization that means they have other spies running around why would the top spies want to come after us?" Aqua said confused.

"Hey Aqua isn't this your mom and dad?" Kari said pointing to the screen.

"Hey yea you're right. Griffon what is it?" Aqua said.

"Well according to this your mother and father were part of a secret spy agency called the Pale Lotus Society" Griffon said reading the paper. "They took down the Black Mantis a long time ago when they were 16. Your father was called Fiery Phoenix and you mother was called Rushing River" Griffon said.

"So all of those stories about the Pale Lotus Society were true" Aqua said sitting down in a nearby chair.

"What do you mean Aquanette?" Lee asked.

"See my dad's dad, my grandpa has lived with us for as long as I can remember and he taught Flannery and me how to use and control our powers. He always use to tell us about these great warriors that use to go around fighting evil. They're biggest enemies were this group called the Black Mantis" Aqua said.

"I thought he lived in the 'old country'" Lee said.

"No he lives with us he's just always going to the old country" Aqua said with a shrug.

"So that's why it sounded so familiar to you because of your grandpa's stories" Lee said.

"Yea but my grandpa is such a crazy old bat I never thought he could be right about something" Aqua said with a shrug. "Well that's all the information I need. Griffon, Kari can you WOOHP us back Southdale Jr. High?" Aqua said standing up.

"Yep you got it Aqua" Griffon said.

"And come back if you need us" Kari said before pressing a button causing Lee and Aqua to sucked in. They land in their original spot.

"So we better tell the other what we've found" Lee said.

"Yea I guess so" Aqua said stuffing her hands on her jacket pocket. Aqua suddenly stopped as the gem on her Lunar Pin started pinging.

"What's that pinging?" Lee said.

"It means an evil aura is near" Aqua said. Her eye tech started pinging and she quickly pressed a finger to it. "Yea go for Aqua" Aqua said.

"Aqua you need to get out here some of Exile's creatures are out here" Flannery said.

"Oh that Exile better be glad he's not face to face. Lee and I are on the way" Aqua said before removing her finger. "C'mon let's go Black Mantis are causing trouble" Aqua said.

"Right!" Lee said before he and Aqua sprinted towards the front gate. The closer they got the louder Aqua's pin got.

"We must be close" Aqua said as they busted through the front door and saw the others fighting of Exile's monsters. "Whoa they're over running the joint!"

"Hey guys a little help here!" Tony said.

"Aquanette how about a little Lunar power?" Lee said.

Aqua let out a smirk before giving a thumbs up. She pulled out a crescent shaped blade. It started to glow blue. "Lunar Shurikan!" Aqua said. She threw it and it hit all of the monsters destroying them.

"Nice work Aqua" Marc said.

"Thanks just something I try to carry with me always" Aqua said catching the crescent and putting it back in her hair. "So Flannery any sign of Exile?" Aqua asked as her sister walked over.

"Honestly I don't think its Exile at all" Flannery said.

"How can you say that?" Megan said.

"Yea he was all 'I am Exile evil god of earth and stone'" Tony said in a deep voice.

"But still after Aqua's little rumble with Exile, he would want to come back for a round two don't you think?" Marc said.

"Exactly what I was thinking" Flannery said.

"Yea and I would have been more than happy to give it to him." Aqua said cracking her knuckles.

"But who else would be able to do that besides Exile?" Megan said.

"Well just call it a hunch but Flannery don't you remember that story Grandpa use to tell us? You know the one that how people back in the old days use to let other people power use their powers momentarily?" Aqua said.

"Oh yea they gave each other a special stone depending on what element they wanted to use" Flannery said.

"So what you're saying is Exile let someone power his earth powers momentarily" Lee said.

"Exactly but who would do such a thing?" Flannery said with a shrug.

"Good morning students" A teacher said. The six turned around to see the same teacher they saw at the girls' school on their first Black Mantis mission.

"Well look what we have here Aquanette" Flannery said.

"Yea an undercover" Aqua said.

"Excuse me?" The teacher said.

"So who are you anyway?" Lee said.

"I am the new Math teacher Savitri Bindra" The teacher said.

"Yea more like Divinity" Aqua said.

"What?" The teacher said shocked.

"You heard them. We know all about you Bindra" Megan said.

"Or should I say Divinity?" Aqua said.

"Well you children are not as dumb as I thought" Divinity said taking off her glasses and running her fingers through her hair to change her hair pure white. "As you already know I am Divinity. Evil goddess of light" Divinity said. She changed her clothes so that it was a little white dress that stopped mid thigh and white high heels.

"That's kinda a double negative" Marc said.

"Yea you can't be dark and light at the same time" Flannery said.

"Shut up! I don't care! You're going to pay for all that you've done to Master Wulong!" Divinity said lifting herself into the air.

"Aww man she can fly?" Tony said.

"We can't even do that!" The twins said.

"But I can do this" Aqua said sticking her hand in the air. "Lunar telekinesis!" Aqua said as her hands started to glow blue. Hey aura grabbed onto Divinity's feet and pulled her to the ground. "Flannery" Aqua turned to her sister.

"I'm already on it Aqua" Flannery said as her feet started to glow red. "Infinite Sun!" Flannery said kicking solar balls (1) towards Divinity.

"Don't think you can get away that easily" Divinity said. "Divine light!" Divinity said creating a ball of light then thrusting it towards Flannery. They're attacks hit each other and Divinity's attack sent Flannery in to the wall of the school. The spies looked up and saw Divinity screaming in pain.

"Ah! Look what you did to my face!" Divinity said she moved her hand that Flannery had left half of her face black and burnt.

"Wow you look like the bride of Frankenstein!" Tony exclaimed.

"Tony!" Megan and Marc said.

"What? It's true" Tony said with a shrug.

"Oh! You are going to pay for this! Once the master of darkness comes this whole little operation will be gone!" Divinity shouted before she disappeared.

"Man what is her problem?" Megan said.

"Well her name is Divinity which means she must think she's beautiful or something. Flannery must have hit her week point" Aqua said with a shrug. "Oh! Flannery!" Aqua said before she and the spiez ran over to her sister who was lying on the ground.

"Flannery are you okay?" Lee asked.

"C'mon Flannery talk to me kid" Aqua said as she and Lee pulled Flannery to her feet.

"Huh?" Flannery said opening her eyes. Instead of her eyes being their beautiful ruby red color they were a pale orange color. She looked down at her hands and they started shaking.

"Flannery what's wrong?" Marc asked.

"Yea and what happened to your eyes?" Tony asked.

"She blinded me!" Flannery screamed loudly before sobbing.

"Flannery calm down we can't understand you" Aqua said.

"Divinity! She blinded me! I can't see" Flannery said trying to look down at her hands.

"Oh man it must have been that stupid divine light trick of hers oh she is so getting the smack down the next time I see her!" Aqua said clenching her fists.

"What's going to happen now? Flannery can't see how's she suppose to use her Solar Power?" Megan said.

"Yea her power of the sun will keep the dark out" Tony said.

"You're 12 years old and you're afraid of the dark?" Aqua said.

"I'm still a kid inside don't judge me!" Tony said.

"But I know someone that might help" Aqua said.

Later that day they walked into a shop in town. The shop was little and it had a lot of antiques in it and a lot of artifacts.

"Aqua who owns this shop?" Lee asked.

"My grandma and grandpa they bought a lot of this stuff from the old country. Let me get them" Aqua said walking up to the counter. "Grandma, Grandpa!" Aqua said ringing the bell. An old man and woman walked out of the back area. Her grandfather Lo Shu was a short bald man wearing a green kimono with a black dragon cane. Her grandmother Emelina was just as short with brown hair with grey streaks and is wearing a purple kimono.

"Oh Flannery, Aquanette what a lovely surprise" Emelina said

"Hi Grandma" Aqua said. "Grandma, Grandpa these are our friends the Clarks. This is Lee, Megan, Marc, and Tony" Aqua said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you" Megan said.

"It's nice to meet you too" Emelina said.

"So what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Lo Shu asked.

"Well long story short Flannery was blinded by Divinity of the Black Mantis Clan" Aqua said.

"Divinity? They're back?" Emelina said.

"It seems that way" Flannery said.

"Don't worry we will take good care of you dear" Emelina said taking Flannery's hand.

"Wait a minute Grandpa Lo Shu do you have an extra blank heart stone?" Flannery asked.

"Yes I have one in the back why?" Lo Shu asked.

"Because I need to give the others some of my Solar powers to help them with the Black Mantis" Flannery said.

"Yes I'll be right back" Lo Shu said before walking to the back. He came out with a white heart shaped stone.

"Okay Aquanette I'm going to give you some of my Solar powers. I want you to be extra careful because you can only use this 5 times so make it last. When it turns white again you can't use it anymore understand?" Flannery said as the stone started glow a pale orange color. "If you need a Solar Incantation just call me on the eye tech and I'll give you one" Flannery said as Emelina put the stone in a black pouch.

"Here you are Aquanette be careful with it" Emelina said handing the bag to Aqua.

"Yes ma'am" Aqua said.

"Don't you worry about Flannery we'll take good care of her with some Tusinko family love" Emelina said.

"Yes we will have her eyesight back to normal in about 2 days" Lo Shu said.

"Thank you" Aqua said.

"Oh Clarks before I forget. Since Aqua's elemental DNA is so close to mine I made it so she's the only person that can use the stone you have to make sure nothing happens to her or the stone won't work" Flannery explained.

"Don't worry Aqua I'll protect you" Lee said wrapping his arm around Aqua's shoulders.

Aqua let out a quick blush but she quickly got over it. She took Lee's arm and quickly took it off of her shoulder. "Thanks but no thanks pretty boy I can take care of myself" Aqua said folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't care if you can take care of yourself Aqua you always need someone to watch you back and this situation is no different" Flannery said.

"Fine, fine you're lucky your blind Flannery" Aqua said.

"Oh yea? Even though I'm blind I can still do this" Flannery said slapping her sister upside the head.

"Ow!" Aqua said grabbing the back of her head. "How the heck did you do that?" Aqua said.

"Please Aqua I can find the back of that head with or without my sight. Now get going I don't think Jerry can WOOHP you from in here" Flannery said.

"She's right we made sure Jerry didn't put one single tube in this shop. We're trying to run a business" Lo Shu said.

"Now off you go we can't have those Black Mantis types running around" Emelina said.

"Right c'mon guys" Lee said. They walked outside of the shop and stopped in front of a mail box.

"Aqua are you sure your grandparents can cure Flannery's blindness?" Marc said.

"Of course they can they're medicine is special and not the kind you see in hospitals" Aqua said. "Now let's call Jerry for an instant WOOHPing" Aqua said pulling out her her MPCom. "Jerry we need a WOOHPing ASAP" Aqua said,

"You've got it Aquanette" Jerry said. The mail box opened up and the five were sucked in. They landed on Jerry's couch and saw Jerry running on a treadmill.

"Jerry what's the deal?" Aqua asked confused.

"Trying to keep up my cardio Aquanette. Now where is your sister?" Jerry asked stepping off the treadmill.

"She was blinded by Divinity of the Black Mantis Clan and now she's at my Grandfather's house getting her sight back" Megan said.

"But don't worry we have all Flannery's powers right here" Aqua said holding up the black pouch.

"Well I'm glad you called when you did I was just about to WOOHP you all. Using Flannery's clairvoyance power Flannery and I have pin pointed where the Black Mantis are holding all of the items that they stole. We set up a special camera the monitors them 24/7" Jerry explained.

"Awesome" Marc said.

"Looks like Flannery told you wrong Marc" Megan said.

"Yea it looks like clairvoyance is a real power" Tony said.

"Hey even though I'm smart I still get things wrong" Marc said with a shrug.

"Anyway I want you to infiltrate the Black Mantis camp and bring back all of the stolen items. Aquanette did you and your grandfather ever figure out why the Black Mantis were stealing these items? Everyone here is at a lost" Jerry said.

"Well when my grandfather and my Daddy use to fight them back in the day they were after this thing called the Yin tablet. They already have the other half of the Yin tablet which is the Yang tablet. If you put the Yin tablet and the Yang tablet together then it gives you all of the answer to anything you could ever want but if you only have one then it only gives you random information" Aqua explained.

"And then it wouldn't give you the information you need because it would be a random" Marc said.

"Exactly" Aqua said. "My dad and my grandfather wanted both tablets because it would hold the answers to defeating the forces of evil and Wulong and the Black Mantis want it because it will hold the key to wiping out the forces of good" Aqua explained.

"Wow classic good vs. evil" Lee said.

"Well then the plot thickens. Aquanette do you know where this Yin tablet is? Maybe I can send some WOOHP agents to protect it" Jerry asked.

" Sorry Jer but I can't tell you because I don't know where it is. The Pale Lotus Society hid in a super secret location and I have no idea where that is. Daddy nor Grandpa Lo Shu have told usthey say they want to wait until Flannery and I old enough to keep the family secret" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Well we'll just have to hope that their secret hiding spot is good enough. Now then I have a new gadget that the girls in the lab have been testing. Behold the clairvoyance's contact eyes. It allows one to use Flannery's grand power of clairvoyance by just sticking the contact over your eye. Flannery was a big help in the production" Jerry said as they were each handed a pair of contacts.

"Cool and they match my eye color" Megan said pulling out a compact to look at her eyes.

"And the paralyzing dart gun. One shot of this will knock your enemies out. Lee you're a good shot" Jerry said tossing the gun to Lee.

"You know it" Lee said.

"In his dreams" Aqua said rolling her eyes.

"Now remember try to get all of the stolen items back. There's no one there now but be on your toes" Jerry said.

"You got it Jerry" Tony said.

"Now off you go" Jerry said before pressing a button after the spies got dressed that sucked them into their jet. After the spies were gone Jerry let out a sigh. "After this mission is over I'm going to take a vacation" Jerry said shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 5

The spies landed and walked into the a dark cave. Aqua felt something shivering on her arm and looked down and saw Tony clutching on her arm.

"Uh Tony what are you doing dude?" Aqua asked.

"It's dark in here" Tony said

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark" Aqua said.

"Maybe" Tony said.

"Fine I got it" Aqua said pulling out the sun stone. "I call upon the forces of Love and Peace to call upon the powers of the sun. Create the ray of light to light the way!" Aqua said. The stone started to glow a bright orange color. The cave lit up lighting the way down the cave.

"Phew!" Tony said.

"You're a wuss dude" Aqua said.

"I'm eleven!" Tony said.

"Well let's get going remember we have to find any and all clues and we have to get all of the stolen property back" Marc said.

"Right" The others said. They walked down the now lit cave and looked around for any clues.

"Are we sure Jerry didn't pick the wrong cave?" Tony said. "We've been walking for hours!" Tony said throwing up his hands for effect.

"Tony it's only been 30 minutes" Megan said.

"Feels like 30 hours" Tony mumbled.

"Don't worry Tone we're close I can feel it" Aqua said.

"How can you?" Marc said.

"My magical pin it pings and or vibrates when an evil force is near. That and my natural sense of danger" Aqua said while tapping the side of her head.

"Why would you need a natural sense of danger?" Lee said.

"Because beans for brains because when you're a Lunar Goddess like me you always have natural sense danger" Aqua said with a shrug. "Oh I wasn't suppose to say that" Aqua said quietly with a snap of her fingers.

Then the spies started busted out laughing which caused Aqua to stop and put her hands hips.

"And what pray tell is so funny?" Aqua said.

"I don't know Aqua I wouldn't want to make you mad" Lee said.

"Well you're already pretty close so you might as well go ahead and tell me" Aqua said folding her arms across her chest.

"Well I mean your Lunar powers are awesome and all but you're way to mean to be a goddess!" Tony said still laughing.

"Excuse me?" Aqua said as her face started to turn red.

"Uh Tony I think you better stop" Marc said.

"I mean Goddesses are suppose to be sweet and nice and gentle. You'd beat a guy for just looking at you funny!" Tony said still laughing.

"Oh I think I'm pretty close to a beating a guy" Aqua said as Lee held her back.

"So what were you talking about? All of that goddess" Lee said once he put Aqua back on the ground.

Aqua let out a sigh. "I've already said so I might as well get it over with" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Aww man is this another one of your family stories" Tony said with a yawn.

"Tony?" Aqua said.

"Yea?" Tony said.

"I'd be quiet if I were you" Aqua said.

"Yes ma'am" Tony said looking down.

"You know you just called her ma'am right?" Marc whispered to his little brother.

"What can I say? She kinda scares me" Tony said looking down.

"Anyway see back in the day of gods and goddesses they had all sorts of different elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning, Thunder, Lightness, Darkness the whole package but they only had one Solar God/Goddess and only one Lunar God/Goddess sometimes they were called deities. They were very important in the community because of their absolute control and focus over the Sun and Moon. But because there was only one Solar deity and one Lunar deity that left some very important questions unanswered" Aqua said.

"Like what?" Megan said.

"Well like what would happen if something to the Solar and Lunar deities? What would they do? So they both got together and created a plan for the future of Earth. They decided that on their death beds they would get rid of the powers and send them into the body of an unborn baby and then when the baby was born then they would be the Solar and Lunar deities" Aqua explained.

"Like reincarnation?" Marc said.

"Exactly!" Aqua said. "So it keeps the Solar and Lunar deities in rotation. So the last Lunar deity sent his power to my mother and then I became the new Lunar Goddess" Aqua explained.

"Then what about Flannery?" Lee said.

"Yea they wouldn't send their powers to the same woman" Marc said.

"That's where you wrong dude. They only sent their powers to a woman with powers already in her family. That way since the body already has the elemental DNA it'll be easier for the body to get use to power" Aqua said. "And since my mother is the goddess of water her body was perfect for having the Goddesses of the Sun and Moon" Aqua said. "The reason they sent it to the same woman is because my mother's powers are so strong and they've never sent them to twins before so they gave them to Flannery and me" Aqua said.

"So as technically you guys are present day goddesses" Tony said.

Aqua hung her head down in frustration. She was so close to punching Tony in the gut. "Yes Tony! That's what the whole story was about!" Aqua said throwing her hands in the air.

"I'm sorry! I was zoning in and out!" Tony said.

"It's true he does that all the time when Mom's lecturing him" Lee said.

"Well I expect you to listen to me when I'm talking. Get it?" Aqua said.

"Got it" Tony said scared again.

"Good not let's get going" Aqua said before walking off.

"Your a total wuss" Lee said snickering a little.

"I can't help it! She's really scary! I thought blonde haired, blue eyed girls were suppose to be nice" Tony said as they walked after Aqua.

"Aqua doesn't have blue eyes. Does she?" Lee said rubbing his chin.

"Of course! She has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. They're like to shining Aquamarines I wish I had eyes like those" Megan said.

"They're..." Lee said quietly

~FLASHBACK~

Lee and Aqua returned back to her house to hang out after they got their smoothies. Lee remembered when Aqua got right into his face and he got to look into her eyes and he quickly started blushing.

"What's wrong dude? You're all red are sick or something?" Aqua asked.

"No it's just that it's kinda hot in here" Lee said with a shrug

~END FLASHBACK~

"Ice blue" Lee said quietly so his brothers and his sister wouldn't hear him. But it didn't work.

"Yea! Just like that!" Megan said.

"Lee are you blushing?" Tony asked.

"No it's just kinda hot in here" Lee said with a blush.

"It feels fine to me" Marc said with a shrug.

"Are you crazy? It's boiling!" Lee said trying to cover himself but failing.

"Lee are you okay?" Megan said.

"Yea this isn't like you" Marc said.

"I know what it is" Tony said smirking.

"What?" Megan and Marc said.

"Lee's thinking about Aqua's aquamarine eyes" Tony said.

"I am not! You know Aquanette and I are just friends" Lee said.

"Tony does have a point" Megan said. "Every time you're not with us doing missions on our down time you're always hanging out with Aqua" Megan said starting to form a smirk.

"Yea care to explain?" Marc said.

"She's just" Lee started before the spiez eye tech's started beeping. "Hello?" Lee said pressing his finger to it.

"Hey guys it's me I've got something really good but you need to be quiet because there's some guards here I'm going to try and get the element of surprise on em" Aqua said.

"Right we're coming Aqua" Lee said before removing his finger. "C'mon guys we've got to go help Aqua" Lee said before running off.

"We are so going to get the answer out of him" Megan said.

"Yep we just have to make him crack under pressure" Tony said with an evil smirk on her face.

The spiez met up with Aqua who was hiding behind a mining cart.

"Great you guys are here" Aqua said. "Lee let me see that paralyzing thingy" Aqua said.

"But Jerry gave it to me I am the better shot" Lee said.

"Hand it over pretty boy" Aqua said. "We've only got one shot at this and we're taking it now" Aqua said.

"Fine" Lee said with a sigh as he handed the gun to her.

"Awesome" Aqua said. "Now then" Aqua said pointing the gun. She took the shot and the dart hit the wall.

"Um Aqua I think you should have let Lee take the shot" Marc said.

"Yea you didn't hit anything" Tony said

"Hit the deck!" Aqua said ignoring both of them and hiding under the mine cart.

"What is she doing?" Megan said. Then the dart in the wall started to release a gas.

"Whoa!" The spiez said before hiding under the cart too.

"See?" Aqua said. After all of the guards were passed out the spiez walked over. "Wow all of the stuff they stole is here" Aqua said.

"Great hiding place too" Megan said.

"We'll just have to get WOOHP to get in here it looks like to much stuff for us to carry" Lee said.

"Well we'll have to go outside I can't get any signal in here" Marc said holding his MPCom.

"Right" Aqua said. As the spiez started to walk out Aqua noticed a security camera. 'Oh crud' She made sure the spiez were gone before stepping on top of a crate. "Wulong Goth if you're listening "which I know you are and I know you're behind this. Just to let you know I'm ready when you are. Flannery and I have defeated you in our past lives and we'll defeat you in this one. We're ready when you are." Aqua said sternly.

"Aqua where are you?" Lee said.

"I'm coming!" Aqua said.

"Well if it isn't the Lunar goddess" A familiar voice said.

Aqua let out a smirk. "The fatalist" Aqua said. She turned around to meet a man with brown hair in a short ponytail and brown eyes. He was wearing armor with a purple hole in the chest area. "Long time no see. Tell me when was the last time we met" Aqua said stepping off the crate.

"I believe it was 1976" The fatalist said as they started to circle each other.

"Aqua what's going on?" Marc said as he eye tech started beeping. Aqua took her eye tech and turned it off and stuffed it in her pocket. "I suggest we finish this now" Aqua said getting in a fighting stance.

"I couldn't agree more" The fatalist said also getting in a fighting stance.

The spiez were waiting outside the cave waiting for Aqua to come out.

"Where the heck is Aqua I thought she was right behind us" Tony said. They heard explosions and fighting noises.

"Those sounds can never be good" Megan said.

"I'm going in after her. I promised Flannery I would protect her" Lee said.

"We're going to" The others said.

The spiez ran into the cave where they found the stolen items and Aqua was laying on the ground with rips and tears in her clothing and bruises and scratches on her body. She was on her stomach and was laying her head on her arms.

"Aqua!" Megan said before she and the boys ran over to their fallen friend.

"C'mon Aquanette" Tony said.

Aqua started to move around slightly and groan. "What happened?" Aqua said slightly opening her eyes. "Where'd he go?" Aqua said.

"Who?" Marc said.

"The Fatalist. Where'd he go?" Aqua said looking around while trying to stand up.

"Who's the Fatalist?" Tony said.

"He's the evil god of Dark energy. He's been my enemy for all of my past lives. I wanted to shut him down for good so I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore and now I understand he's Black Mantis scum I saw it on his armor while we were fighting" Aqua said before falling back towards the ground. She would have fallen completely if Lee wouldn't have caught her. She looked at Lee's eyes before turning away with a slight blush on her face. "I'm going after him" Aqua said standing up.

"No you're not it looks like your hurt we better get you back to the WOOHP hospital" Megan said as Aqua fell back down.

"Yea I can get you a great bed there" Tony said.

"That's because you've been in there more times than we have" Marc said.

"No I don't want a hospital I just want to go home and get some rest. I might as well give up now I can't do anything in this condition" Aqua said. "Lee?"

"Yea?" Lee said looking at the tiny girl in his arms.

"Don't worry about Flannery. She might yell at you for not looking out for me but I'll talk to her so you won't get in to much trouble" Aqua said before she passed out from exhastion.

"Thank you Aquanette" Lee said quietly.

They returned home and Aqua was placed on bed rest by her mother.

"Thank you for bringing our Aquanette back home Clarks" Kitana the twins mother said.

"Yes we would love to help but we're to busy with our lives beyond the Pale Lotus" Ozai the twins father said.

"We understand sir but do you remember anything about your days in the Black Mantis?" Marc asked.

"Not much our memories aren't that great it gets a little furry after the twins were born" Kitana said.

"But I do remember that the base of Wulong's operations were at the base of a large mountain" Ozai said.

"Yes between two peaks" Kitana said. "And it's always cold and constanly snowing. We had to send two people at a time because it got so cold. Because of my water/ice powers I was constantly going" Kitana said.

"And because of my fire powers I only went once or twice if I remember right" Ozai said.

"Guys I don't mean to be mean or anything" Aqua said as she walked downstairs in a ice blue t-shirt and baggy blue flannel pajama bottoms. "But I'm really tired and all of this talking is keeping me up can we just do this thing tomorrow or something when Flannery gets home from Grandma and Grandpa's house?" Aqua said tiredly she was close to falling again so she leaned up against her dad for support.

"Of course Aquanette" Ozai said wrapping his arm around his younger twin daughter's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Clarks but I'm afraid you'll have to leave" Kitana said.

"We understand we'll see you later Aqua" Megan said.

"Bye Megan" Aqua said weakly.

"C'mon honey let's get you back to bed" Ozai said picking Aqua up bridal style. Lee watched as Aqua drifted off to sleep again as her father carried her up the stairs.

"Hey Lee you coming?" Marc said.

"Yea" Lee said before closing the front door.

Ozai placed Aqua on her bed and her mother tucked her in.

"You just get as much rest as possible honey and don't worry about school or anything" Kitana said.

"Okay" Aqua said before looking out the window.

"You've got some great friends" Ozai said.

"Yes they seem like very serious spies" Kitana said.

"I guess so" Aqua said still looking out the window.

"What're you thinking about?" Ozai asked.

"He always gets away from me and I can't take it anymore" Aqua said still looking out the window. "Did you have these problems in your past lives?" Aqua said.

"Of course honey all gods and goddesses have problems with long terms enemies. But we get stronger and then we make those enemies go away" Kitana said as she ran her hand through Aqua's ice blonde waves.

"I just feel like that I won't get stronger in time and I'm going to let anyone down. Flannery, the Clarks, Jerry and WOOHP, you guys, Grandma, Grandpa, and the Pale Lotus Society. I have my life long enemy in my grasp and he slips away leaving me beaten and battered and he doesn't have a scratch on him" Aqua said with a sigh.

"Aquanette honey we all go through that. It's going to be okay" Ozai said rubbing the top of Aqua's head.

"I hope so. I think I'm going to sleep now" Aqua said laying her head on the pillow.

"Goodnight honey" Kitana said kissing Aqua's forehead. They walked out of Aqua's room and quietly closed the door behind them.'

"Well she's going through it" Ozai said.

"Yes the depression. I was hoping that she would be a bit a older when she went through this at least 16 like I was" Kitana said. "We'll just have to wait with her. No more after 3 o'clock meetings" Kitana said.

"My thoughts exactly" Ozai said. "I just never thought it would happened to one of our girls they've always been so confidant when it came to their fighting." Ozai said

"I know honey it. It seems we all fall to the godly depression" Kitana said.

Later on that weekend the twins' parents had convinced Aqua to leave the house even though she was still depressed against her lost against the Fatalist. She decided to take her loving Great Dane, Goliath on a walk with her. They got tired of walking and decided to sit down on a park bench.

"Oh Goliath why didn't they just make me stay home?" Aqua said as Goliath placed his head on Aqua's lap. "At least I have you" Aqua said rubbing his head.

"Hey Aqua!" She heard a voice say. She looked up and saw Lee running towards her in his basketball sweats. "How are you feeling?" Lee said sitting down next to her.

"Good I guess" Aqua said.

"Is this your dog?" Lee said.

"Yea this is Goliath" Aqua said rubbing Goliath's head again.

"Goliath is right are you sure this is a dog?" Lee said.

"Yes even though some people say that he looks more like a horse but he's my baby and that's all that matters" Aqua said with a shrug as Goliath licked her hand.

"So when do you think you're going to get back into the field? We could really use you?" Lee said

"Well not right now" Aqua said with a shrug.

"What do you mean not right now I thought you said you were feeling better" Lee said.

"I have some very important research I have to do and I can't do anything right now" Aqua said. "Look Flannery will be coming home today if there's a mission you can use her. I have stuff to do" Aqua said. "I'll see you later Lee c'mon Goliath" Aqua said standing up and taking Goliath's leash.

"What's wrong with her?" Lee said.

Later that day Flannery and the Clarks were WOOHPed to Jerry's office.

"Hello spiez" Jerry said turning around his chair.

"Hey Jer where's Aqua?" Tony asked.

"Aquanette has taken an absolutely mandatory leave" Jerry said.

"Mandatory leave? What does that mean?" Lee asked.

"It means that for a few missions Aquanette will not be joining you" Jerry said.

"But don't worry I'm back so I'm taking up for Aquanette's slack" Flannery said.

"Now then for your mission. We have been informed from an inside source that the Black Mantis camp is at the base of a mountain in Asia" Jerry said as he pulled up a picture of a mountain and a building covered in snow.

"Guys that's it!" Lee said.

"What is?" Jerry said.

"That's not just a Black Mantis camp that's the Black Mantis headquarters" Marc said. "The twins' parents were able to tell us"

"It's between two peaks and everything!" Tony said.

"Well this changes everything. Spiez I want you to do everything in your power to see that these criminals are captured." Jerry said.

"Don't worry Jerry with these new paper charms we'll make sure that the Black Mantis' powers won't be going anywhere" Flannery said.

"Good and Flannery your new spy suit just came in" Jerry said pressing a button.

"Whoa!" Flannery said as she was sucked through a tube. "Oof!" Flannery said as she landed back on the couch in a white version of a Megan's spy suit. "Wow thanks Jer" Flannery said as she tried to brush down her back down. "Man I have really thick hair" Flannery said.

"Alright your gadgets are on the jet off you go" Jerry said. The spiez were sucked into the jet and sent off.

"Hey Lee can I drive for once?" Megan asked.

"Uh sure I'll just be sitting over there" Lee said. He walked over to the farthest chair possible and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Aqua's number.

Aqua was sitting at her computer with Goliath keeping her company.

"Man who knew research was so hard" Aqua as she took a sip of her coffee. Her phone started to ring and she quickly picked it up. "Hello?" Aqua said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey Aq it's me Lee" Lee said quietly.

"Oh hey where are you at now?" Aqua said.

"On a mission" Lee said.

"Oh? Where to?" Aqua said.

"The Black Mantis Headquarters" Lee said.

Aqua almost chocked on a the doughnut she was eating. "Excuse me?" Aqua said.

"Jerry wants the Black Mantis done now and this is our only chance" Lee said.

"You can't just go! You have to be prepared!" Aqua said.

"Well I can't do anything about it now" Lee said with a shrug.

"Crud. Lee don't worry I have a plan but I can't tell you right now" Aqua said.

"Aqua I don't think I like the sound of that" Lee said.

"Just trust me I've done this kinda of thing before" Aqua said.

"Okay fine" Lee said.

"I'll see you later. And Lee?" Aqua said.

"Yea?" Lee said.

"Be careful" Aqua said.

"I will" Lee said before Aqua hung up. She got up and walked into her father's study and started pulling on books until the bookcase opened up. She stepped inside her father's armor room. She walked inside and started looking around until she found what she was looking for.

"Find something interesting honey?" A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw her father leaning against the door frame.

"Dad why do you have all of this Black Mantis?" Aqua asked.

"It was used for undercover work. Your mother was very good at her undercover work" Ozai said. "Do you wish to do some undercover work too?" Ozai asked.

"Yea I think so. I think the Flannery and the Clarks are in trouble. If I work my way into Wulong's inner circle then I can destroy this from the inside out" Aqua said taking some of the ninja armor off the wall.

"That's easier said than done honey" Ozai said.

"I know but I need to try right? And who better than the trained ninja?" Aqua said with a shrug.

Ozai let out a small smile. "You go get them honey" Ozai said. "And if you need any help then you call me or your mother and we'll be there in a flash" Ozai said.

"Thank you Daddy" Aqua said before running out.


	6. Chapter 6

Aqua walked into WOOHP headquarters and made her way to Jerry's office. She walked but was stopped by two of Jerry's guards.

"Excuse me ma'am but you cannot pass through here" One of the men said.

"I am a WOOHP agent" Aqua said holding up her I.D. Card. "And I demand to see Jerry right now this is an emergency" Aqua said.

"Oh my mistake agent Tusinko but Jerry is very busy right now" The other guard said.

"Move over" Aqua said pushing them aside to march into Jerry's office. She walked into Jerry's office where he was sitting at his desk going over some papers. "Jerry I need to talk to you right now"

"I'm sorry Jerry" The guard said.

"Yea we'll escort her out now" The other guard said.

"No, no it's fine. Sit down Aquanette" Jerry said. "Back to your post"

"Yes sir" The guards said before walking out.

"So Aquanette are you ready to get back to work?" Jerry said.

"Actually Jerry I was thinking I could do some undercover work. You know work my way into the Black Mantis inner circle and I need to borrow and WOOHP jet and for effect might need to be painted black and have the Black Mantis insignia on it" Aqua said.

"I don't know about this Aquanette what about the other spiez?" Jerry asked.

"Think about it Jerry wouldn't it be more spy like if only one person sneaks into the inner circle instead of six of us" Aqua said with a shrug.

"You do have a point. Mission approved and look for the other spiez" Jerry said.

"You got it Jer" Aqua said.

Flannery and the Clarks were walking through an underground cave and were secretly making their way into the headquarters. Flannery was leading the way with her eyes glowing orange to light the way.

"Tony" Flannery said.

"Yea?" Tony said.

"Can you please let go of my arm it's kinda hard to concentrate with you clutching my arm" Flannery said.

"Oh sorry" Tony said letting go.

"According to my MPCom the next tunnel should lead us into the headquarters" Marc said looking at his MPCom.

"Great I'm ready to end this mission" Flannery said.

"You said it sister" Megan said.

They lifted up a panel on the floor and looked in awe at the big headquarters that looked more like a mansion than a headquarters.

"Whoa this makes my house look so small" Flannery said as the Spiez climbed out of the floor. "Now let's be careful guys there could foot ninjas all over" Flannery said.

"Foot ninjas?" Lee said.

"Yea instead of security some places have foot ninjas. That's what we do at the Pale Lotus Society" Flannery said with a shrug. "Aqua was trained as a ninja when we were young"

"If only she were here right now" Tony said.

"Yea what's up with that mandatory leave?" Megan asked.

"Aqua's just confusing like that" Flannery said with a shrug. They turned a corner and saw Vapor walking away from them. Lee put his finger to his lip indicating the spiez to be quiet. They tip toed past Vapor before Flannery noticed the Vapor had looked like she was being electrocuted before she fell to the ground.

"Flannery you coming?" Megan said.

"Yea" Flannery said before walking after the spiez.

Aqua was walking around the Black Mantis Headquarters in a black ninja outfit that consisted of black armor with the Black Mantis Insignia on her chest, black mini shorts, and black thigh high, high heel boots. Her hair was black and she had a mask over her face which wasn't weird because all of the ninjas faces were covered. What Wulong thought that she was just another foot ninja that he had sent for. After testing her skills and deeming her worthy Wulong made her a grounds ninja giving her access to all of the Black Mantis Headquarters.

She was using this time to locate the figure heads of the Black Mantis. Vapor, Divinity, The Fatalist, and Exile. Thanks to her leave time and her research Aqua learned how to momentarily paralyze evil elemental spirits. Using paper charms of opposite elements placed against the spirit it would paralyze them for about 24 hours. Enough time for the WOOHP superhero department to neutralize their powers and put them into chambers never to be released again. With Wulong's followers gone he would crumble.

"Okay Vapor's down" Aqua said pulling out her MPCom and checking off Vapor's name. "Good thing I got that fire paper charm from Daddy" Aqua said. "Just gotta call WOOHP and come get her" Aqua said.

"Hey!" She heard a familiar voice.

"Oh crud" Aqua said to himself. She looked up and saw Flannery and the Clarks.

"You're all alone so there's no use in running" Marc said.

"We'll see about that!" Aqua said before running off.

"Come back here!" Flannery said before chasing after her. They turned the corner and saw Aqua was holding a net gun. She shot the gun releasing the net. Flannery and Lee dodged it just time for it to hit the other Clarks trapping them to the ground.

"Guys!" Lee said trying to go back for his brothers and his sister.

"Lee! Don't worry about us! Just go stop that ninja we can't let her know that we're here!" Megan said.

"She's right Lee c'mon" Flannery said. They ran after Aqua down a long hallway. They reached a dead end and Aqua turned around.

"Aww crud" Aqua said to herself before snapping her fingers. "Smoke magic!" Aqua said before threw a smoke pellet down making herself disappear.

Flannery and Lee let out a fit of coughs before they noticed that the ninja was gone.

"Dang it who was that girl anyway?" Lee said with a stomp of his foot.

"Whoever that was she's almost as good as Aquanette" Flannery said. "C'mon let's go get Megan, Marc and Tony" Flannery said. She pulled out her MPCom. "Megan you guys okay" Flannery said as she and Lee started to walk back.

"Yea we're fine but you guys need to check this out" Megan said.

"Why? What is it?" Flannery asked.

"It's Divinity we found her" Megan said.

"Divinity is she causing trouble?" Flannery said.

"No she's just lying here" Megan said with a shrug.

"Don't worry we're on the way" Flannery said. "C'mon let's high tail it" Flannery said before she and Lee took off.

They arrived to the other Clarks and they saw Divinity lying on the ground unconscious with a paper charm on her back.

"What the heck?" Flannery said confused.

"This is one of your paper charms right?" Marc said.

"Yea it is but where did it come from? I sure didn't put it there" Flannery said reaching out to touch it. She placed her hand against and it shocked it. "Ow!" Flannery said before putting her finger in her mouth to soothe the pain.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"It shocked me because it's a darkness paper charm. Lunar paper charms and Darkness paper charms are the opposites of my element so it shocked me" Flannery said shaking her hand to shake the pain off.

"So since Light is Divinity's element and this is a darkness paper charm then it must of short circuited her powers some how" Megan said.

"Now you're getting it" Flannery said.

"But who put it there?" Lee said.

"I would say Aquanette did it but she's not here" Flannery said with a shrug. "Has anyone talked to Aqua lately?" Flannery asked.

"I talked to her but she's at home the last time I checked" Megan said.

"I did too and when I called her she was at home" Lee said.

"Well that rules her out" Flannery said. "C'mon let's go find the main chamber that's probably where Wulong's hiding" Flannery said before the Spiez started walking with Aqua watching the whole scene from the air vent.

"Oh I am so good" Aqua said with a smirk. "Okay two down two to go" Aqua said. She turned around and headed towards her next target. Exile. Since Exile was as big as he was and she didn't want to give herself away by fighting with him Aqua decided to attack him from the vent. She positioned herself over him as he was sleeping up against the wall. "Oh this will be too easy" Aqua said shaking her head. She took a water paper charm and folded it into a paper airplane. She threw it and it landed on Exile's forehead.

"Huh?" Exile said waking up. The water charm activated the letters glowing blue. Exile roared in pain before losing consciousness.

"Jerry three down" Aqua said into her MPCom.

"Good show Aquanette. How in the world did you figure out how to cripple the Black Mantis like this?" Jerry said.

"The ancient library thanks to grandma and grandpa and the internet. Now then I'm going after the main target. Any words on the others?" Aqua asked.

"According to their MPComs they're heading towards the main chamber" Jerry said.

"Awesome they're part of my plan and they don't even know it. With Wulong's warriors out of the way he'll be defenseless. Leaders never fight for themselves. Just look at you" Aqua said.

"I resent that" Jerry said.

"Oh uh just kidding" Aqua said with a nervous giggle.

"But what about all of the foot ninjas? Flannery said they might be crawling with them" Jerry said.

"Oh I handled that too. See Wulong keeps the ninjas in a cage so that he can release them at anytime to attack intruders but I hacked into the security code so Wulong can't access them" Aqua said.

"Good job indeed Aquanette. You show very good skills to be a full time WOOHP spy" Jerry said.

"Wow thanks Jer. Listen I've got to go I just found my target" Aqua said looking down at The Fatalist who was guarding Wulong Goth's main chamber. "I'll call you once I find the others" Aqua said before ending the call and putting her MPCom away. "Okay Aqua we've only got one shot at this" Aqua said. She pulled out a light element paper charm. She busted out of vent and landed in front of the Fatalist.

"What the?" The Fatalist said in shock.

"Surprise" Aqua said before slamming the paper charm against his forehead.

The Fatalist howled in pain before falling to the floor. The Fatalist looked up at Aqua.

"Goddess of the moon 1, God of Darkness 0" Aqua said before taking off her mask. The Fatalist was about to say something but lost consciousness before he could say anything. "Okay then all I have to do is sneak into the main chamber and then help the others with Wulong" Aqua said to herself before crawling back into the air vent.

Flannery and the Clarks were approaching the main chamber with caution.

"Are we almost there yet?" Tony said loudly but Flannery slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Tony would be quiet? It's hard to concentrate when your blurting stuff out like that" Flannery said.

"You know you do a lot of concentrating" Tony said once Flannery moved her hand.

"I can't help it my powers needs a lot of focusing" Flannery said. They heard a pinging and looked at Flannery's Solar Pin. "We're close" Flannery said. They arrive at two large doors with a gold pattern design on it. Flannery placed her ear against the door to listen for any activity.

"Well do you hear anything?" Lee asked.

"It's weird I think I hear bubbling" Flannery said.

"Well since we're here we might as well open it up" Tony said as he tried to open the door. "It's locked"

"I'm aware of that Tony" Flannery said. "Stand back I'm going to bust it open this thing open. We end this now" Flannery said as the Spiez backed up to give her room. Flannery stuck out her hand. "Sun Flare Ball!" Flannery said as a bright orange ball formed in her hand. She shot the ball at the door busting it wide open.

"Good job Flannery" Megan said.

"Thanks just a new move I developed" Flannery said with a shrug. "Now c'mon" Flannery said before they ran inside main chamber. "Wulong?" Flannery said as she looked confused at the body in a giant Vile of water.

"Yes Goddess of the Sun it is I the evil god of Nature Wulong Goth" The Man inside the water chamber said.

"What's with the water works?" Lee said.

"Yea I expected him be scarier than this" Megan said.

"At least something that would haunt my nightmares" Tony said.

"Quiet!" Wulong said. "Because that little urchin there" Wulong said weakly pointing his hand to Flannery. "And the all mighty power of the sun of hers she burned 80% percent of my body"

"...Yea and what life time did I supposedly burn your body? Are you sure it was me?" Flannery said tapping her chin. Aqua was giggling quietly as she was watching the whole scene from the air vent.

"I said be quiet! Because of what you did I was confined to the water chamber to keep my plants alive! But now my plants are stronger and you will stand no chance Goddess of the Sun" Wulong said as giant vines started to grow out of the ground.

"Okay Aqua time to shine. Now where to start?" Aqua said as she watched her sister and the others fight off the vines. "Okay those vines have got to be coming from somewhere. I just have to cut them" Aqua said before crawling through the vent. "I've got it!" Aqua said before pulling out her MPCom.

"Yes Aquanette?" Jerry said.

"Jerry can the WOOHP computers pick up plant activity?" Aqua asked.

"...May I ask why?" Jerry said.

"Because Wulong Goth is the evil god of Nature other wise known as a giant plant and everyone knows if you want to kill a plant you've got to disconnect it." Aqua said.

"Very good deduction skills Aquanette" Jerry said.

"Gee thanks but back to my question can you pick it up or what because the others are fighting him as we speak" Aqua said.

"Okay, okay don't rush me I'm working as fast as I can" Jerry said as he began typing. "I've mapped up your location in the air vent I have picked up plant life at four different places" Jerry said as he pulled up a map.

"Sweetness and they're all close by" Aqua said. "I'll call you later" Aqua said before hanging up and dialing Flannery's number.

Flannery and the others were fighting off the giant vines that Wulong were sending out.

"This is pointless" Flannery said before dodging another vine.

"You can't last forever Goddess of the sun" Wulong said before sending another towards Flannery which she easily dodged.

"There has to be something we can do" Megan said.

"I don't know yet he's a lot stronger than the last time I saw him" Flannery said before dodging his vines again. Flannery's eye tech started to ping. "What now?" Flannery said before pressing her finger to it. "Hello?" Flannery said.

"Hey sis it's Aqua just to let you know that you won't have to worry about Wulong for much longer" Aqua said.

"What? Aqua where are you?" Flannery asked.

"I can't tell you right now" Aqua said. "Just watch" Aqua said. She arrived at one of Wulong's roots that went up into the ceiling. Using the laser on her eye tech she cut through the vines.

"What's happening to me?" Wulong said in pain before letting a roar in pain.

"Whoa" Lee said.

"What the heck just happened?" Marc said.

"Aquanette what ever you just did keep on doing it. We'll hold off Wulong" Flannery said.

"You got it" Aqua said as she started to crawl to other vines.

'What does Aqua have to do with this? I knew she had a plan but she never told me' Lee said.

Finally Aqua arrived at the final vine leading to Wulong.

"Phew! Bout time!" Aqua said whipping the sweat off of her forehead. She used her laser to cut through the vine.

"C'mon Aqua" Flannery said crossing her fingers. All the vines around them started to die. "Yes!" Flannery said pumping her fist.

"I may be down but I'm not out. We will meet again Goddess of the sun" Wulong Goth said. Giant Robotic legs came out of the bottom of the chamber and Wulong's chamber started to stand up.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Flannery said.

"Oh no you don't!" Aqua said. She jumped from the air vent and stuck both of her hands out. "Double Crescent Blade!" Aqua said. Two bright yellow crescents shot out of her hands and sliced into Wulong's robotic legs, knocking him down.

"My own foot ninja?" Wulong said.

"Think again" Aqua said. She pulled off the mask changing her hair back to it's ice blonde color. "Aquanette Tusinko just your average local neighborhood goddess of the moon" Aqua said with a curtsey.

"Wait a minute? The ninja was Aquanette?" Tony said.

"Yea sorry guys but I couldn't blow my cover" Aqua said before pulling out her MPCom. "Jer Wulong is down and out" Aqua said.

"WOOHP is on the way" Jerry said.

"Good job Aqua" Flannery said giving her sister a high five.

"Thanks" Aqua said as the other spiez except for Lee gave her hugs and high fives.

Outside of the base WOOHP Ancienta Agents were loading the Black Mantis into special vehicles so they couldn't escape.

"Good work Spiez all of the stolen property was returned and the according to the twins' grandfather the yin scroll is unharmed. Flannery was there any sign of Cammy?" Jerry said.

"No we didn't see her at all" Flannery said.

"Why Jer has something happened?" Megan said.

"I'm afraid to say that Cammy's records have been erased from WOOHP records. We have no idea where she is" Jerry said.

"Oh man more of this Black Mantis stuff and I thought we were finish with this" Tony said.

"Don't worry Tony we've handled Cammy before we can do it again" Aqua said.

"Yea. Hey Aqua can I talk to you right quick? Alone?" Lee said grabbing on to Aqua's arm.

"Uh sure" Aqua said with a shrug before Lee pulled her away.

"Oh this is great! It looks like Lee's finally going to make his move" Megan said.

"No something seems wrong" Flannery said.

"What makes you say that? They look happy" Tony said as Aqua smiled at Lee.

"Still I think something is wrong with Lee" Flannery said reading their body language. Then it turned into Aqua and Lee yelling at each other.

"You can't go off on solo missions and then come in and think you can save the day!" Lee yelled.

"I didn't think I saved the day! You're just mad because you didn't think of it first!" Aqua yelled back. There was no way she was going to back down to Lee.

"This is a team effort Aquanette you can't do everything by yourself!" Lee said.

"I may be blonde Lee but I'm not stupid! You say this was your only chance to infiltrate but it wasn't it! The Black Mantis are sneaky you have no idea! I did what I did to help you and the others" Aqua said before she started getting teary eyed. "But you're just too thickheaded to appreciate the things I do and I don't want to be on any team with you if you're going to act like this!" Aqua said with tears running down her face.

"Aqua I" Lee started but Aqua cut him off.

"I never want to talk to you again Lee Clark!" Aqua said before walking off. "Flannery! C'mon we're going home!" Aqua said before climbing into the jet WOOHP lent her.

Flannery looked back at the Spiez before running over to her sister and climbing into the jet.

"Aquanette what happened?" Flannery asked as she strapped on her seat belt.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just know that Lee and I aren't going to be hanging out any time soon" Aqua said before wiping her face and starting the jet.

The Spiez ran over to Lee after the twins' jet took off.

"Lee what the heck happened?" Marc asked.

"It's nothing" Lee said.

"It didn't look like nothing" Megan said.

"Well it was just don't worry about it okay?" Lee said before walking off.

Aqua and Lee were doing their best to avoid each other. They weren't even sitting next to each other at lunch. They didn't hang out and they didn't talk to each other on the phone. Little did they know they were making each other miserable. Aqua was helping her grandmother in her garden. Unlike her son Ozai who lived in a big mansion. Lo Shu and Emelina liked the simple life style. Owning their land and growing their own food. All Aqua was doing was sitting on the tractor watching her grandmother pick the tomatoes.

"So Aquanette what do you think? The red tomatoes or the green ones?" Emelina asked.

"I don't know the red ones" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Just what I was thinking perfect for that Tusinko family ketchup" Emelina said putting the tomatoes in her basket.

"Yea that is pretty tasty" Aqua said sadly with a sigh.

"Child your aura is troubling what ails you?" Emelina said.

"I don't know. It's Lee a.k.a Mr. I-know-everything-there-is-to-know-about-spying. Critiquing my ninja work how dare he" Aqua said looking down. "He's saying that because I'm part of a team that I'm not allowed to do any solo work. Just look at James Bond! He's pretty awesome and he always got the girl in the end" Aqua said.

"Yes but James Bond is fictional honey" Emelina said.

"But you get my point. It's a reference Grandma" Aqua said standing up on the tractor. "The world has always misunderstood ninjas and then the thing that happened with Lee made it even worse!" Aqua said. "But now I don't even care if I talk to Lee again. It's not worth it"

"If it's not worth it then why are you thinking about him so much?" Emelina said while moving to pick the potatoes.

"How did you know I was thinking-" Aqua said before recognizing her grandmother's power. "Mind reading should be against the law" Aqua said shaking her head.

"Either way just listen to yourself. You've got a good head on your shoulders so you better use it" Emelina said. "Now get down here and help me carry these vegetables in"

"Yes ma'am" Aqua said jumping down from the tractor.

Lee was sitting in his room thinking about Aqua of course. They had, had fights before all friends do but not fights that made Aqua cry like that. He had never seen Aqua cry she was too strong for that.

Interrupting him from his thoughts was Megan busting through the door.

"Hey Lee, Mom says there's some lunch downstairs" Megan said.

"I don't think I want any" Lee said before standing up and putting a towel over his shoulder. "I'm going for a swim don't tell Marc and Tony where I went they'll want to follow me" Lee said.

"Okay then" Megan said with a shrug.

"I'll be back later" Lee said before grabbing his swimming trunks and walking out.

Already in his swimming trunks with his towel around his neck, Lee walked down to a part of the river he and Aqua named The Spot. They discovered it on one of their many walks through the park. They had been swimming, fishing, climbing the trees. The whole nine yards.

'Those were the good old days' Lee thought to himself as he shook his head. He walked down the trail until he reached the river's edge and he saw Aqua sitting at the edge with her feet in the water. She was wearing a blue halter bikini top and blue jean Capri pants. She was just fishing, minding her own business.

"Aww man Aqua's here maybe I should just leave" Lee said starting to turn around. "On the other hand" Lee said once an idea came across his mind.

A big smile came across Aqua's face as she reeled a fish in.

"Oh yes Grandma's going to love cook you up for my dinner" Aqua said before putting the fish in her cooler with a few others. "Well might as well head home" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Cannonball!" Lee said before jumping in the water causing it to splash on Aqua.

"Ah!" Aqua said covering herself. "Lee! What do you think you're doing?" Aqua said yelling at the water. She waited for Lee to come back but to no avail. "Lee? Are you okay?" Aqua said standing up and leaning over the river.

"Surprise!" Lee said before grabbing Aqua's hand and pulling her in.

"Lee! What the heck?" Aqua said once she and Lee resurfaced. She lost her ponytail holder when she fell in.

"I'm sorry Aquanette but even we're not talking I can't help but mess with you" Lee said. "You hair is down" Lee said looking at Aqua's wet ice blonde hair.

"Aww man it must have fell off when I fell in" Aqua said.

"It looks nice" Lee said blushing slightly.

"Really?" Aqua said blushing more than him.

"Yea you should where your hair down more often" Lee said tucking some of Aqua's hair behind her ear. "Aqua I'm sorry I didn't mean those things I said. It's just that I was worried about you" Lee said leaning in some.

"Really? Why were you worried?" Aqua said cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Because I don't know you've been acting really weird lately" Lee said

"And I'm sorry for that it's just with all the stuff that's been happening it's just been messing with my brain lately" Aqua said with a shrug.

"You don't need to apologize I do" Lee said. "I didn't mean it. I mean I really like you" Lee said leaning in closer.

"Lee I-" Aqua said blushing like crazy. His lips were almost on top of hers when Aqua placed her hands on his chest stopping him. "I'm sorry I can't do this right now" Aqua said before climbing out of the river. She grabbed her tackle box and fishing pole before running up the trail.

"Lee Clark you are an idiot!" Lee said splashing the water.


	7. Chapter 7

Cammy snuck into the WOOHP prison to go and see her father, Wulong Goth. She felt this thing wasn't over between the Black Mantis and the twins. She reached her father's cell and saw him hooked up to a machine. She quickly broke the lock and ran over to him.

"Father are you okay? What are they doing?" Cammy asked.

"They're neutralizing my powers" Wulong said.

"Don't worry Father I'll get you out of here and then we can destroy the goddess of the sun and moon" Cammy said.

"No Camille an old man knows when he is beat" Wulong said.

"What do you mean?" Cammy asked.

"I mean I am old and my creations are old" Wulong said.

"But Father I want my revenge" Cammy said.

"And you will have it my child. As my final wish I have left the Black Mantis and the foot ninjas. I know you will do well with them. I have a plan in my chambers I want you to use it" Wulong said.

"I will." Cammy said with a nod of her head. "Until we meet again father" Cammy said before slipping out the window.

"I raised that girl well" Wulong said with a small smile across his old face.

That Monday the twins walked into school. Flannery was wearing a yellow t-shirt, red shorts, and black flip flops. Aqua was wearing a black off the shoulder shirt with a pair of blue overalls that ended in shorts, black flip flops, a black knit cap, and black seeing glasses.

"Ugh these glasses are so annoying!" Aqua said.

"What happened to your contacts?" Flannery said.

"Oh they got a irritated from all the crying I did" Aqua said looking down.

"But you are going to talk to him aren't you?" Flannery said.

"I think I am" Aqua said.

"You think you are? Or you know you are?" Flannery asked.

"If I talk to him will you leave me alone?" Aqua asked.

"Sure but you're not going to talk to him" Flannery said.

"Oh you bet I am you better believe it!" Aqua said before stomping away.

"Man I love reverse psychology" Flannery said shaking her head before she went to go find her boyfriend.

Lee was standing at his locker getting his books out for class when Aqua walked up to him.

"Hey Lee" Aqua said.

"Oh hey Aqua. What's with the glasses?" Lee asked.

"My contacts are messed up so I have to wear these until I get some new ones" Aqua said pushing her glasses up. "So listen can we talk later?" Aqua asked. "Just you and me?"

"Okay we can do that" Lee said with a shrug.

"Lee can I talk to you right quick?" They heard an annoying voice say.

They both turned their heads to see Tammy wearing the same thing Aqua was except her shirt, her cap, and her glasses were pink.

"Ay dios mio you have got to be kidding me" Aqua said shaking her head and muttering something in her native tongue.

"Oh hi Aquanette where did you get the outfit? The thrift store?" Tammy said before she and her friends let out their snobbish laugh.

Aqua's lower eye lid twitched. "You know it's days like this I miss my home town" Aqua said shaking her head.

"Why don't you run along Aquanette? Lee and I have important things to talk about" Tammy said.

"Tammy nothing that comes out of your mouth is important" Aqua said. "And it's Aqua to you. You haven't earned the Nette part yet" Aqua said.

"Oh? And how do I earn this 'Nette' as you call it?" Tammy said folding her arms across her chest.

"By getting out of my face before I tell the whole school you use to be a brunette" Aqua said.

"You wouldn't" Tammy said with a shocked gasp.

"I would. Unlike you little miss" Aqua said before swishing her hair. "I am not a bottle blonde" Aqua said with a smirk.

"This isn't over" Tammy said before walking away.

"Thanks for the save" Lee said.

"No problem dude I was waiting to let her have it" Aqua said with a shrug.

"So I'll talk to you later" Lee said.

"Yea" Aqua said. She slipped a note into his pocket with out him knowing.

"So did you give it to him?" Megan said as they started to walk to class with Flannery.

"Yep well I slipped the note in his pocket so he'll find it I hope" Aqua said.

"So Megan do you think the boys are going to give us a good evaluation?" Flannery asked.

"Well you guys already have my vote. Marc still has a slight crush on Flannery so you'll get his vote, Lee doesn't want to make Aqua mad so you've got his vote and Tony is scared of Aqua so I don't really know about him" Megan said.

"Don't worry he'll vote" Aqua said.

"What makes you say that?" Flannery asked.

"Because you can put fear into anyone" Aqua said with an evil smirk.

"You are twisted girl" Flannery said.

"Yes but a good kind of twisted" Aqua said still smirking.

"Oh Aqua" Flannery said shaking her head.

Aqua was sitting on steps of the front of the school waiting for Lee hoping Lee got her note. She was just about to leave when she saw Lee running up.

"Aqua wait!" Lee said running up to her. "I'm sorry I'm late I had lunch detention. Fell asleep" Lee said with a shrug.

"As long as you're here" Aqua said with a shrug. "What do you have behind your back?" Aqua asked cocking her head to the side slightly in confusion.

"Oh it's just that I uh" Lee said starting to blush.

"Lee? Is something wrong?" Aqua said.

"No! No! Not at all! It's just that well my mom said that girls like flowers but I couldn't decide on what flower to get so I had this made for you" Lee said handing Aqua an assortment of blue flowers of all different kinds.

"Oh wow. I've never gotten flowers before" Aqua said looking at all the different flowers. "And they're in my favorite color" Aqua said with a small smile.

"Yea I remembered" Lee said with a shrug.

"That's sweet Lee thanks" Aqua said. She walked over to Lee and gave him a hug. Lee was stiff but he quickly got over it to hug her back.

"You're welcome" Lee said still hugging her. Aqua broke away.

"Lee?" Aqua said breaking away from the hug.

"Hmm?" Lee said looking down at her.

"You remember at the spot where you said you really like me?" Aqua asked blushing.

"Uh yea" Lee said.

"Did you really mean it? I mean do you really like me?" Aqua asked.

"Yea I did mean it. And I'm sorry about all that stuff I said. You did great on the mission you saved our butts" Lee said with a small smile.

"Thanks and I'm sorry I should have told you guys my plan." Aqua said.

"Nah it's fine" Lee said. They looked into each others eyes before closing them and starting to lean in. Aqua wasn't going to scared this time. Their lips almost touched before they heard someone walking up.

"Well isn't this sweet?" They heard a familiar voice say.

They both snapped their eyes and turned their heads to see Cammy walking towards them.

"Dang it Cammy! What the heck do you want?" Aqua said turning towards Cammy.

"You want to know what I want? I want you and your sisters heads! Because of you, my father is going to rot in WOOHP prison for the rest of his life and it's all because of you" Cammy said.

"Your father is an old man Cammy he was past his prime" Aqua said. "It's going to happen to me it's going to you it happens to everyone"

"Shut up we finish this now!" Cammy said pulling something out of her trench coat so fast that Lee and Aqua couldn't see it.

"Where the heck is it?" Lee asked.

"I don't know I" Aqua said before she saw daggers flying towards Lee. "Lee look out!" Aqua said before pushing Lee out of the way. "Ah!" Aqua said as the daggers lodged into her arm.

"Aquanette!" Lee said running over to her. "Aqua are you okay?" Lee said catching Aqua before she fell to the ground.

"Yea I'm fine" Aqua said before grabbing her arm.

"You're bleeding" Lee said looking at the blood dripping down her arm.

"It's fine it's just a little blood" Aqua said. Aqua closed her eyes tightly as the pain shot through her arm.

"That pain you're feeling now is a special serum made special by yours truly" Cammy said.

"What do you want Cammy?" Aqua said in pain.

"I won't reveal everything now but in due time" Cammy said.

"Aquanette!" They heard another voice say. Lee and Aqua looked up to see Flannery and the rest of the Clarks running up.

"Flannery no stay back" Aqua said weakly holding up her bloody hand.

"Ah the next part of my plan" Cammy said before throwing two more daggers at Flannery which landed in her side.

"Ah!" Flannery said grabbing her side before crumbling to her knees.

"Flannery!" Megan and Marc said as Flannery's side began to bleed.

"This seems like enough blood" Cammy said holding a silver chain in her hand. She pulled on the chain and the daggers came out of the twins. "I'll have to keep these"

"What're you planning Cammy?" Lee said while holding on to Aqua.

"I can't tell you yet but know this spiez you will see this face again" Cammy said before she was sucked into a Black Mantis jet and it took off.

Lee quickly pulled out his MPCom. "Jerry we need help!" Lee said.

"Lee what's going on?" Jerry asked.

"There's been an attack Cammy came out of no where and the twins are hurt" Lee said.

"I'll send a WOOHP jet to the school as soon as possible" Jerry said before signing off.

"Aqua don't worry okay? Jerry is on his way" Lee said. "Just try and stay awake okay?" Lee said looking into her eyes as they started to grow blanker and she started to close her eyes.

"Lee I-" Aqua said before losing consciousness her head falling on Lee's chest.

"Aqua! Aquanette wake up!" Lee said shaking her slightly

The WOOHP jets fly in and take the twins and the spiez to the WOOHP hospital ward.

"Jerry what's going on with the twins?" Marc asked.

"The darts that were shot into the twins were laced with a poison that all of the Ancienta people are highly allergic to" Jerry said.

"Is there an antidote?" Megan asked.

"Thankfully yes. The poison is fast but the WOOHP Ancienta agents have made an antidote for it just in case something like this happened" Jerry said. "Now then you all have an evaluation to give"

"Evaluation?" Lee asked.

"Yes remember when you first met the twins you were suppose to give the twins an evaluation. Now that the mission is over it's time for the evaluation. And if the twins pass then the Ancienta agents will throw the twins a banquet" Jerry said.

"Hey Jerry no fair we didn't get a banquet when we became spies. And you know I'm a party animal" Tony said.

"More like a party crasher" Megan said.

"Sorry spiez but it's in Ancienta tradition to throw one of their tribes people a tradition when someone has finished a grand test and passed" Jerry said. "But it's a surprise so please don't tell the twins"

"Don't worry Jer I'm great at keeping secrets" Tony said as his older siblings rolled their eyes.

"Spiez please keep an eye on Tony" Jerry said.

"You've got it" Lee said with a thumbs up.

About 2 hours later the twins were up and walking around.

"Did they ever find Cammy?" Aqua asked as she stretched on the floor.

"No they can't find the jet and the Black Mantis Headquarters has been burned to the ground and the contents inside have been moved out" Flannery said as she was hanging upside doing pull ups on one of the low bars in their room her long hair almost touching the floor. "She's planning something Aqua and I think she wanted our blood"

"Why would she want our blood?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know. The Black Mantis may be over for now but Cammy's planning and we have to be on our toes" Flannery said finishing another rep.

"Yea, yea, yea" Aqua said stretching her arms around. "I'm glad I got the feeling back in my arms so quickly" Aqua said.

"Hey twins you're okay" Tony said as he and the Clarks walked in.

"Whoa Flannery nice form" Lee said giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks" Flannery said. "So what brings you guys here?"

"Yea we thought you would be back at school by now" Aqua said standing up.

"Well we were but Jerry was telling us about this" Megan said handing the twins each an invite.

"WOOHP celebration?" Flannery asked slightly swinging back and forth.

"What're we celebrating?" Aqua asked.

"It's an annual WOOHP celebration" Lee said.

"Oh that'll be fun. I've got to make something to wear" Flannery said. "Aqua which one will make me look better red or yellow?" Flannery asked already planning out her outfit.

"I'd have to go with yellow because if you wear red it'll just be to matchy with your hair and your eyes" Aqua said.

"Aqua you're a temporary genius" Flannery said before jumping down to the floor.

"I have my moments" Aqua said with a shrug as she sat down in a chair.

"Megan let's hurry and get home to get our outfits together" Flannery said.

"You read my mind girl" Megan said before she and Flannery walked out of the room.

"I'm going to get some grub" Tony said.

"I'll go with you. You guys want anything?" Marc asked.

"Nah I'm fine" Lee said.

"Yea I'm good too" Aqua said.

"Alright then we'll leave you two love birds alone" Tony said before he and Marc ran out.

"TONY!" Lee said blushing as Aqua giggled. Aqua stood up and walked over to him. "So Aqua we're alone now"

"I guess we are" Aqua said smiling at Lee's nervousness as she walked towards him.

"So Aqua I was thinking" Lee said.

"About?" Aqua asked.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to the banquet together? You know as a date" Lee said with a shrug.

"A banquet huh? Nice place for a first date Lee" Aqua said.

"So you'll go?" Lee asked hopefully.

"Yes Lee I'll go" Aqua said nodding her head. "Let's kiss on it" Aqua said.

"Uh okay" Lee said. He leaned in and closed his eyes.

Aqua smiled and placed her hand on Lee's cheek before giving him a kiss on the opposite cheek. "There" Aqua said taking a step back.

"What was that?" Lee said opening his eyes.

"A kiss" Aqua said with a shrug.

"That wasn't a kiss!" Lee said.

"Yes it was it was just on the cheek" Aqua said.

"But I thought you were going to kiss me on the lips!" Lee said.

"Why would you think that Lee? Have you been wanting me to kiss you on the lips?" Aqua said playfully.

Lee blushed again. "Maybe" Lee said looking down.

"I'm not giving you the full kiss unless you treat me to a good time at the banquet tonight. And you'd better or you and I are going to have problems? Get it?" Aqua asked.

"Got it" Lee said.

"Good. I'm going to go home and find something to wear I'll see you tonight" Aqua said before walking out.

Later that night the Clark boys were dressed in tuxedo with bow ties that matched their spy suits. Megan was dressed in a purple dress with a purple head band. They were in the banquet hall which was decorated with streamers and a banner with the twins' names on it.

"Jerry have you WOOHP the twins yet?" Megan asked.

"They should be here soon" Jerry said looking at his watch.

Tony was looking out the window on the door to see when the twins were coming. "Jerry they're coming!" Tony said jumping down from the box he was standing on.

The twins were walking down the hallway to the banquet hall. Flannery was wearing a yellow halter dress with large red belt on her waist, and yellow high heels. Her hair is straighten in a side ponytail. Aqua was wearing a black one sleeve shirt, black dress bell bottoms, a white belt, and white high heels. Her hair has in a tight bun with a decorative chopstick in it.

"Okay then here we are" Flannery said.

"Open it up already I'm so hungry" Aqua said rubbing her stomach.

"I thought you ate take 2 hours ago" Flannery said.

"I did but that was two hours ago I'm hungry ago" Aqua said.

"Oh Aqua" Flannery said shaking her head. She opened the door.

"Surprise!" All of the spies said once they saw the twins.

"Whoa!" Aqua said shocked.

"What's all this?" Flannery asked

"It's your celebration" Megan said.

"Celebration for what?" Aqua asked.

"You passed the WOOHP test" Tony said.

"Starting next year you will both be full time WOOHP spiez and will be joining the Clark team" Jerry said.

"This is so amazing!" The twins said slightly jumping up and down.

"Congratulations" Jerry said.

After the opening ceremony and the twins got recognized they were let go to get something to eat. Aqua was at the buffet table when Lee walked over to her.

"You look nice Aqua" Lee said.

"You fail to forget that I always look nice Mr. Clark" Aqua said before popping a piece of food in her mouth.

"Oh yes I forgot. My mistake" Lee said with a small smirk.

"I'll forgive you for now" Aqua said before throwing her plate away. "You want to go for a walk?" Aqua said.

"Sure" Lee said. He took Aqua's hand and they walked outside. Aqua stopped momentarily to look at the night sky. "Aqua is something wrong?"

"No I was just looking at the sky. See there's a crescent moon tonight" Aqua said pointing to the sky. "See everyone I know thinks a full moon is better but it's really not. The crescent moon is much better because it makes the constellations look better" Aqua said.

"You sure know a lot about stars" Lee said looking up at the sky with her.

"Can't help it, it comes with the territory by being the goddess of the moon" Aqua said with a shrug.

"So Aqua I was thinking" Lee said rubbing the back of his head that wasn't holding Aqua's hand.

"About?" Aqua asked smiling.

"Like I said I like you a lot and I want you to be my girlfriend" Lee said blushing like crazy.

"Okay" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Okay?" Lee said shocked at Aqua's calmness.

"Yea. I like you and you like me so why not?" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Yea but" Lee said.

Aqua took Lee's face in her hands before pressing her lips to his. Lee was shocked at first but quickly got over it to wrap his arms around Aqua's waist.

Once they broke away they both let out a happy sigh.

"It's about time we got to do that" Lee said as he pressed his forehead against Aqua's.

Aqua let out a giggle before realizing something. "Oh wait" Aqua said.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked.

"Well we can go out now but I'm not going to be here during the Summer" Aqua said.

"Where are you going?" Lee asked.

"My family always goes to Barcelona for the Summer. It's where my dad's from. But I always come back and if you're nice then I'll buy you a present" Aqua said before kissing his cheek.

"Okay I guess I can wait" Lee said with a shrug.

"Good and we'll pick up where we left off when I come back okay?" Aqua said taking his hands in hers.

"Yea we will" Lee said before giving her another kiss. The Spiez were watching the whole scene from inside.

"Aww man" Tony said.

"What's wrong Tone?" Marc asked.

"Yea Lee and Aqua are finally together" Megan said.

"Lee always gets the girl! No one has love for the little guy" Tony said.

"Don't worry Tony romance works in mysterious ways. You'll find the girl of your dreams one day" Flannery said.

~6 months later~

It was a month after the twins left to go back to their home county of Spain. Lee was talking to Aqua every other day and he was currently waiting for Aqua to send him a letter.

"Mom!" Lee said running downstairs.

"Yes Lee?" Karen said walking out of the kitchen.

"Has the mail come yet?" Lee asked hopeful.

"No sorry son not yet just a few minutes" Karen said before walking outside.

"Ugh!" Lee said before flopping on the couch.

"What's wrong Lee?" Megan said as she, Tony, and Marc walked downstairs.

"Nothing" Lee said before putting his head on the pillow. "I'm just waiting for the mail"

"Oh that's right the twins are suppose to be sending us a letter" Marc said.

"And Lee's probably worried about precious girlfriend" Tony said mockingly.

"Hey at least I have a girlfriend!" Lee said sitting up.

"C'mon Lee don't be mean" Megan said.

"Oh kids" Karen said walking in with the mail. "You all got a letter from your friends" Karen said.

"Thanks mom!" Lee said taking the letter from her.

"I let you kids read it alone" Karen said before walking out.

"Well don't just stare it" Megan said.

"Yea open that bad boy up" Tony said.

"Oh yea" Lee said opening up the letter. "Dear Lee, Megan, Marc, and Tony. Hola from Spain. We are having fun here and will be back on the first day of school. We have done many things here. Including surfing. Snorkeling, snowboarding in the mountains, shopping and many other things. We wish you guys were here enjoying these sights. We'll have to take you if we ever get the chance. And don't worry we've got you guys great presents and we can tell you won't be disappointed" Lee said.

"Alright!" Tony said giving Marc a high five.

"Well we have to make this short. Daddy's taking us fishing today and we can't be late or the fish won't bite. We'll see you in two months. Love Flannery and Aquanette" Lee read.

"Wow look at all of these great pictures they took" Megan said looking through the pictures the twins sent.

"Aww man I wish we went on an international trip. All we get to go is to the cabin" Tony said.

"Yea and it has fleas most of the time" Marc said shuddering.

"Well I for one can't wait for the twins to get back" Lee said.

"I think you're thinking about one twin more than the other" Marc said with a smirk.

"Yea maybe" Lee said looking at the bracelet with wooden beads on it that Aqua sent him. A good luck charm.


End file.
